A Song of Blood and Fire
by sunflowill
Summary: " Il y avait un espace creux, dans le placard sous l'escalier, qui s'ouvrait grâce à la cinquième et sixième planche. " Alternative Universe - 50s
1. Chapter 1

**Warning** : Certains personnages peuvent être OOC. Toutes les œuvres citées existent, ainsi que les meurtres, les affaires criminelles, les victimes, et les lieux évoqués.

**TW** : Scènes graphiques / cannibalisme / PTSD ( post-traumatic stress disorder ) / violence / relation malsaine

_( Si besoin est, d'autres tw seront rajoutés en début de chapitre_, Dieu seul sait où est-ce que cette histoire va me – nous – conduire. )

/ Merci à Flora, d'être toujours ma bêta lectrice.

* * *

.

.

_**A Song of Blood and Fire**_

.

Chapitre 1

.

_Paris, Novembre 1942._

_._

Il y avait un espace creux, dans le placard sous l'escalier, qui s'ouvrait grâce aux cinquième et sixième planches. Le trou était minuscule, conçu pour une seule personne de petite taille. Son père l'avait construit à la main, à l'aide d'une cuillère à soupe, dont le métal s'était tordu à force de mordre dans la terre compacte sous leur petit pavillon de Paris. Sa mère l'utilisait pour cacher de la nourriture de contrebande : du sucre, de la farine, du café, et parfois même du tabac. Son père lui avait expliqué que ce refuge devait rester secret, jusqu'à ce que les Allemands cessent d'occuper la ville. Du haut de ses huit ans, il avait hoché la tête, conscient sans vraiment l'être, du sérieux de la situation. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir eu envie de pleurer, ce jour-là. Peut-être parce que son père retenait ses propres larmes. Heureusement, sa mère lui avait appris à être un enfant sage, à ne pas pleurer, à ne pas faire de bruit.

L'espace creux sous les cinquième et sixième planches du placard sous l'escalier était fait pour une personne de la taille d'un enfant uniquement. Et dans une froide nuit d'hiver de l'année mille neuf-cent quarante-deux, sa mère l'y poussa sans ménagement.

-Reste sage, ne fais pas de bruit., Elle lui avait ordonné avan de replacer les planches au-dessus de sa tête.

Et il avait obéi.

Il n'avait émis aucun son, aucun bruit.

Même lorsque la porte de leur petit pavillon s'ouvrit avec force, même lorsque les cris de son père et les supplications de sa mère retentirent. Aucune larme ne vint obstruer sa vue lorsque des coups de feu déchirèrent la nuit, et surtout pas lorsque l'air s'imprégna de l'odeur lourde du sang frais.

Il y avait un espace creux, dans le placard sous l'escalier, sous les cinquième et la sixième planches.

_Reste sage, ne fais pas de bruit. Reste sage, ne fais pas de bruit. Reste sage, ne fais pas de bruit._

_Reste sage._

.

.

— _**ONZE ANS PLUS TARD **_—

_Paris, mars 1953._

_._

L'affaire Taman Shud était déjà une impasse et elle serait toujours une impasse. Will Graham en était conscient, son professeur aussi. Alors _pourquoi _l'homme avait choisi de la leur donner en sujet d'étude ? C'était en cela que résidait le vrai mystère, selon Will.

Il ne pouvait pas nier que cette affaire était des plus passionnantes, non, évidemment, mais il voyait mal en quoi ils pouvaient apporter un regard nouveau sur ce cas.

Le premier décembre mille-neuf cent quarante-huit, le cadavre d'un individu masculin non identifié avait été retrouvé sur la plage de Somerton, près d'Adélaïde, dans le sud de l'Australie.

Will avait quatorze ans lorsque la radio française l'avait évoqué pour la première fois. Les médias du monde entier s'étaient passionnés pour cette affaire, par le mystère qui s'était installé autour de l'identité de l'homme, mais aussi par les théories complotistes qui étaient propres à ce climat de guerre froide.

Et bien sûr, il y avait aussi le code.

Le nom de l'affaire « Taman Shud » venait d'un morceau de papier retrouvé dans la poche de la victime, déchiré depuis la dernière page d'une édition rare des Rubaiyat d'Omar Khayyam. Le recueil de poèmes – en persan – avait été retrouvé dans une valise appartenant à l'homme, dans une consigne. Au dos du livre, une série d'inscriptions manuscrites tracées au crayon gris.

Les lettres étaient gravées dans sa rétine, à force d'avoir épuisé ses yeux à essayer d'y trouver un sens.

**WRGOABABD**

**MLIAOI**

**WTBIMPANETP**

**MLIABOAIAQC**

**ITTMTSAMSTGAB**

La similitude entre la deuxième ligne qui était barrée et la quatrième, révélait qu'il y avait une logique, un sens à cette série. Mais personne n'avait réussi à le comprendre pour le moment.

Et Will ne se croyait pas supérieur au point de penser qu'il allait réussir là où des experts avaient échoué avant lui.

Avec un soupir, il ferma la copie du dossier, laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, ses pieds inclinant avec lui la chaise.

Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple s'il s'était rendu lui-même en Australie le jour où le corps avec été découvert. La piste avait eu largement le temps de refroidir et les photos ne lui évoquaient rien de plus qu'un malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-Taman Shud, encore ?., Demanda doucement une voix derrière lui.

Laissant sa chaise retomber, il tourna suffisamment la tête pour voir Alana contourner sa table pour tirer la chaise en face de lui.

-Encore, oui., Il confirma avec un nouveau soupir.

Alana dissimula un rire derrière une de ses mains. De quelques années son aînée, Alana Bloom venait d'une famille anglaise dont les ancêtres avaient immigré en France à la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondial. Elle était une brillante étudiante en psychologie humaine qui avait toujours des manières délicates lorsqu'elle s'exprimait. Ils avaient certains cours magistraux en commun. La criminologie étant à la croisée des chemins de la science et de la psychologie.

-C'est une bonne chose que votre professeur vous fasse travailler sur ce cas., Elle commença à voix basse., Cela vous prépare à la frustration de ne pas résoudre à tous les coups des enquêtes.

Will pinça les lèvres, se retenant de lui dire que s'il avait été présent sur les lieux du crime, celui-ci ne serait pas resté au rang de cold-case très longtemps. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse comprendre – que quiconque puisse comprendre, à dire vrai. C'était quelque chose qu'il savait faire, quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir.

Une particularité qui le caractérisait, mais dont personne n'était au courant.

Will Graham pouvait _voir _à la place des gens. Il ne pouvait l'expliquer, et il doutait que cela soit explicable, mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait choisi la criminologie, quand à l'âge de dix-ans il avait compris que _non_, tout le monde n'était pas en mesure de comprendre la nature d'une personne juste en croisant son regard et, _pire_, que personne en dehors de lui n'était capable de comprendre les agissements d'un tueur juste en étant présent sur la scène de crime.

Le cas se rapprochant le plus de son « don » à sa connaissance était Sherlock Holmes, le célèbre détective de Conan Doyle, mais il savait qu'il ne se basait pas que sur des observations pour tirer ses conclusions.

C'était quelque chose d'autre, encore.

-Je pense surtout que c'est un sadique, et qu'il sait très bien que cette affaire ne pourra jamais être résolue., Il marmonna à la place., Il y a trop de facteurs inconnus et, il y a ce recueil de poèmes en persan., Il ajouta en montrant du doigt une traduction qu'il avait réussi à dénicher – difficilement – à la bibliothèque Mazarine, dans le sixième arrondissement de Paris., La traduction me semble fiable, mais pour réussir à tirer quelques choses de ce code, si lien il y a avec le recueil, je devrais apprendre le persan pour lire l'originale directement.

Alana émit un « hm » pensif avant de reprendre la parole :

-Et tu as creusé du côté des causes de la mort ?

Will hocha la tête, mais le sujet n'était pas plus réjouissant de ce côté-là non plus. Il tira, de sous une pile d'autre bouquins, un livre qui était resté ouvert sur une double page et le lui fit glisser d'un doigt.

Alana parcourut rapidement la page des yeux, ses sourcils se fronçant un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-_Digitalis_ ?, Elle demanda, la perplexité filtrant dans sa voix.

Il hocha la tête, passant une main parmi le désordre de ses boucles brunes.

-C'est un type de plantes originaires d'Europe, d'Afrique du nord-ouest et d'Asie occidentale et centrale. C'est un glycoside cardiotonique utilisé pour traiter les maladies du cœur. Mais on sait aussi que dans les années dix-huit cent trente, Marie Becker s'en est servie pour empoisonner onze personnes.

-Je croyais que le rapport d'autopsie du médecin légiste australien disait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de signe d'empoisonnement ?

Will balaya l'argument d'un geste de la main.

-Le rapport dit qu'il n'y avait pas de trace de vomissures sur et autour de la victime, mais cela est logique si le corps a été rejeté par la mer., Il dit en se penchant vers Alana.

Un _« chut !_ » depuis l'entrée de la bibliothèque universitaire retentit et il contracta la mâchoire pour retenir le commentaire agacé qui lui montait aux lèvres. A la place, il prit une inspiration et se força à baisser la voix.

-Ses chaussures étaient encore _cirées_, Alana. Et il n'y avait pas de trace de pas ou de combat dans le sable autour du corps., Il secoua la tête., Le médecin légiste a précisé qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort d'une cause naturelle, et il n'y a pas de marque visible sur son corps. Conclusion, c'est forcément un poison qu'on lui a fait ingérer, _ou, _qu'il a ingéré volontairement.

-Et donc., Commença la brune., Tu penses à de la digitaline.

-Cela correspondrait avec l'engorgement des organes., Il répondit en haussant les épaules., Mais c'est impossible de le prouver, dans tous les cas., Il faudrait mener les expériences sur des organes, et trouver comment la substance a été ingérée.

Alana resta un instant silencieuse, avant de sortir un bloc-notes de son sac, et d'emprunter l'un de ses stylos pour inscrire quelque chose avant de le pousser avec l'index dans sa direction.

Son écriture était féminine, tout en boucles et en courbes.

-Il est en troisième année de médecine., Elle expliqua., Mais il suit des cours de psychologie sociale en option en même temps que moi., Elle marqua une pause, tapotant le mot de son ongle vernis à la française., Je m'avance peut-être, mais je suis quasiment certaine qu'il pourrait être en mesure de t'aider à prouver ta théorie.

-Comment ? Il faudrait réussir à se procurer de la digitalis en assez grande quantité – ce qui, je me doute, ne peut se trouver à l'apothicaire du coin – et _ensuite _il faudrait le faire ingérer à une personne vivante.

Alana pinça les lèvres, avançant sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche son poignet. Will attendit trois secondes avant de se soustraire à son contact.

-Essaie quand même., Elle répondit., Cela ne coûte rien. Il est assez influent, tu sais ? Assez en tout cas pour obtenir la clé du laboratoire de médecine.

Will poussa un soupir et son regard se porta de nouveau sur le nom et le prénom inscrit sur le morceau de papier entre eux.

_Hannibal Lecter. _

-D'accord., Il concéda., Cela ne coûte rien, effectivement.

.

.

La façade de la grande école de Médecine de Paris avait été bâtie en dix-sept cent soixante-neuf par l'architecte Jacques Gondouin. Will avait un vague souvenir de sa mère lui contant l'histoire de ce bâtiment. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait l'impression que sa mère avait toujours aimé l'architecture et qu'elle se plaignait souvent de la taille du petit pavillon dans lequel il avait grandi.

_« Il y avait un espace creux, dans le placard sous l'escalier, qui s'ouvrait grâce aux cinquième et sixième planches. »_

Le souvenir fusa dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne soit préparé à le stopper. S'adossant à un mur du bâtiment, il plia les genoux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour faire passer la nausée qui l'avait saisi.

Il devait se reprendre. Cela faisait des années qu'il avait quitté cette demeure, et tout ce qu'elle contenait, ou ne contenait plus. Pendant toutes ces années, il avait réussi à donner le change avec le personnel hospitalier qui le suivait, ce n'était pas pour qu'il flanche maintenant. Pour une raison aussi anodine qu'une _façade. _

Frottant ses yeux fatigués au travers de ses lunettes, il se redressa et arrangea ses vêtements, plus par reflexe que par nécessité.

Il pouvait toujours sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes, et sa respiration était un peu trop élevée, mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer par lui-même.

Rien dont il n'avait déjà l'habitude.

Il avait de toute façon mieux à faire que de s'attarder sur ses traumatismes. Il avait rendez-vous avec Hannibal Lecter, et il avait comme l'impression qu'il n'était pas une personne qui appréciait les retards.

C'était Alana qui avait joué les entremetteuses pendant ces dernières semaines pour organiser une rencontre. Will ne lui aurait jamais avoué, mais sans cela, il n'aurait jamais entrepris de faire les démarches lui-même. Il n'était pas certain que ce partenariat engendre quelque chose de constructif, et donc, il ne se serait jamais donné autant de mal pour que cela soit réalisable.

Mais puisqu'Alana était persuadée du contraire, il supposait qu'il devait au moins faire un effort, par égard pour l'amitié qu'elle semblait lui porter. Au moins, elle ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé.

S'offrant encore le temps de trois longues inspirations pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque, il se décida finalement à passer l'entrée de l'école, entre les hautes clôtures en fer forgé.

Tirant sur le col de sa chemise pour le remettre droit et vérifiant une dernière fois sa cravate, il s'orienta sans mal en direction de l'imposante bibliothèque. Ne se laissant pas le temps de réfléchir pour ne pas prendre le risque de faire demi-tour, il poussa l'une des lourdes portes ornées de dorures.

Will reconnut Hannibal Lecter à l'instant où il posa ses yeux sur lui, bien qu'ils soient séparés de quelques mètres. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la large bibliothèque près de l'une des grandes fenêtres en arc, sa présence semblait écraser celle des autres personnes présentes autour d'eux. Les cheveux bruns, disciplinés et tenant un livre à la couverture bleu roi, d'une main pâle aux doigts de pianiste. Il portait une chemise blanche d'une bien meilleure qualité que la sienne, et un pantalon sombre, suivant les codes de la mode parisienne du moment. Comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, le jeune homme – qui devait être plus vieux que lui, sans que Will n'arrive à lui donner un âge précis -, leva les yeux de son livre pour les plonger dans les siens.

Will se sentit prendre une inspiration. Son premier réflexe fut de détourner le regard, mais son corps n'était pas du même avis que lui.

Hannibal se redressa dans son fauteuil, et coinça son index dans l'entre-deux pages qu'il lisait, croisant ses jambes dans un même mouvement. Dans son dos, une masse sombre vibra, bourdonnant dans l'air, avant de s'étendre, de grandir, jusqu'à se calquer sur sa forme, lui dessinant des bois de cerf.

Will n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, c'était un fait.

Hannibal inclina la tête sur le côté, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Le brun laissa s'échapper sa respiration – qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue – avant de s'avancer jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il posa son sac en cuir usé sur la table basse qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Tu dois être William ?, Demanda le jeune homme.

Il y avait un accent dans sa voix. Un petit quelque-chose qui évoquait à Will les pays nordiques. Des forêts enneigées et des grands espaces de nature sauvage.

-Will, en fait., Il répondit., Juste, Will.

Un début de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Très bien, Will., Il concéda.

-Est-ce qu'Alana t'a expliqué en quoi consiste mes recherches et pourquoi tu pourrais peut-être m'être utile ?

-Elle a vaguement évoqué l'affaire Taman Shud, et aussi quelque chose à propos de la digitaline., Hannibal fit une pause, plaça un marque page pour remplacer son doigt., Tu penses que c'est cela qui a tué l'homme de Somerton.

Will remarqua qu'il portait une chevalière à la main droite. Elle semblait être assez lourde, et elle ne ressemblait pas à celles qu'il avait déjà vues. La bague de Hannibal Lecter était en argent – et non en or – et un jeu de pierres sombres ornaient les épaules, encadrant le chaton où un blason était gravé dans un morceau d'argent aussi gros qu'un ongle.

Se forçant à relever la tête pour donner l'illusion qu'il lui parlait en face, Will posa les mains sur ses cuisses, paumes à plat.

-C'est ce que je pense, oui. Et même si ce que j'avance sur le papier est cohérent, il reste encore à le prouver scientifiquement, et c'est là que tout se complique.

-Parce que le corps a été enterré depuis longtemps., Compléta Hannibal en hochant la tête., Mais dans tous les cas, trop de temps a passé depuis. Si le médecin légiste n'a rien détecté en faisant son autopsie, je doute qu'à l'heure actuelle – même en sachant quoi chercher – il reste des traces suffisamment exploitables.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais., Admit Will en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

-Est-ce qu'on vous a fourni des photographies des organes ou une copie de la description du médecin légiste ?, Demanda l'étudiant en médecine après un instant de silence.

Will pinça les lèvres.

-Nous n'avons pas de photographie individuelle des organes, hélas. Nous devons nous baser uniquement sur le compte rendu de l'autopsie, mais certains détails sont soit trop vagues soit incomplets., Expliqua Will tout en tirant de ses affaires le dossier, épais d'une quarantaine de pages, pour le lui tendre.

Hannibal le parcourut rapidement des yeux pendant les minutes qui suivirent.

-Je vois., Il dit finalement, brisant le silence et les réflexions dans lesquelles était plongé le brun., Les enquêteurs ont voulu aller au plus vite pour couper court aux rumeurs sur l'identité de l'homme et son implication au sein de la guerre froide.

Will hocha la tête :

-C'est aussi ce qui m'a semblé. A l'époque de l'affaire, les radios françaises parlaient déjà d'espionnage.

-Il me semble en avoir entendu parler, effectivement., Confirma l'étudiant en médecine, les yeux toujours posés sur le dossier.

Will ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Les lèvres de Hannibal s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé.

-Tu as une question ?

-J'ai peur qu'elle soit déplacée.

Cette fois-ci, Hannibal releva les yeux vers lui, attentif.

-Dis toujours.

Will hésita une dernière fois avant de finalement pousser un soupir et se résigner :

-Tu étais déjà arrivé en France pendant les faits ? J'ai.., Il marqua une pause., Tu as un léger accent, dans ta voix, lorsque tu prononces les 'r'.

Hannibal l'étudia du regard, son visage ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion particulière, hormis un intérêt soudain.

-Mon oncle m'a recueilli en France en mille neuf-cent quarante-six, à la mort de mes parents.

Le brun redressa les yeux à la mention de la disparition de ses parents. Ce n'était pourtant pas un fait surprenant. Après la longue guerre qu'ils venaient de traverser, nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient plus de famille.

-Oh., Commenta Hannibal., Tu as donc perdu tes parents, toi aussi.

Will se figea.

-Comment est-ce., Il commença faiblement avant de se faire couper.

-Hormis la première fois où tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, tu évitais de me regarder dans les yeux., Commença à expliquer l'étudiant d'un ton posé., Mais à la mention de mes parents tu as redressé l'intégralité de ton corps, ce qui prouve que tu es concerné de près par mes propos. Tu as donc perdu un ou des parents., Il conclut calmement.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Will, quelque peu déconcerté, et – légèrement – agacé de s'être fait analyser de la sorte. Et Hannibal, affichant le calme tranquille qui semblait être son masque public.

-J'ai perdu mes parents., Il confirma, se forçant à afficher une neutralité qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Hannibal ne le prit pas en pitié, ni ne lui dit qu'il était désolé. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et de rassembler les photos de l'homme de Somerton pendant l'autopsie et de les disperser sur la table basse entre eux.

Will s'offrit trois inspirations pour se calmer et se recentrer sur le sujet qui les intéressait. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Il savait que cela ne serait pas suffisant pour que le goût acide de l'angoisse quitte sa langue, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire le temps de regagner la tranquillité de sa chambre étudiante.

-Comment en es-tu arrivé à penser qu'il avait été empoisonné à la digitaline ?, Demanda Hannibal, appuyant sa joue droite contre son poing.

-Par déduction logique., Il répondit automatiquement.

C'était ce qu'il disait toujours pour expliquer la plupart de ses éclairs de génie. De ce fait, les gens qui le côtoyaient pensaient que Will était soit naturellement intelligent, soit un futur meurtrier lui-même. Après tout, personne d'assez sain d'esprit ne pouvait être autant à l'aise dans ce genre de réflexions, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'aime pas les mensonges, Will., Répondit Hannibal, à son plus grand désarroi., Comment est-ce que tu en es arrivé à penser à la digitaline parmi tous les poisons connus dans le monde ?

-A quoi bon que je te l'explique ?, Il demanda, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine., Tu ne me croiras pas, de toute façon.

-J'ai un esprit étonnamment large., Répondit Hannibal, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

-Je…, Commença Will avant de s'interrompre.

Il détourna le regard pour contempler l'extérieur du bâtiment par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la cour intérieure, où des étudiants profitaient de l'air frais en attendant que la pluie ne se manifeste.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi., Il souffla finalement, si bas qu'il douta que Hannibal ait pu l'entendre.

-Mais encore ?, Demanda pourtant l'étudiant.

-Parfois, j'arrive à… sentir, à _voir _à travers les yeux des personnes., Il commença, buttant sur certains mots, son esprit luttant pour trouver les termes adéquats pour décrire ce qui n'allait pas chez lui., Mais je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'être en présence d'une personne pour cela… A dire vrai, ce « truc » qui ne va pas chez moi, est étonnamment efficace sur les scènes de crimes et quelque fois, devant des photos., Il conclut, avant de se taire.

Will ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait. C'était la première fois qu'il évoquait sa particularité avec quelqu'un, et il ne savait pas comment son interlocuteur allait réagir. La moquerie aurait été une réaction logique, humaine. Le scepticisme encore plus. Pourtant, c'est avec surprise qu'il _sentit _l'atmosphère changer autour d'eux. Si Hannibal s'était manifesté positivement curieux envers sa personne au milieu de leur échange, celui-ci semblait à présent _intrigué. _

Et lorsque le brun tourna la tête pour l'observer et confirmer son intuition, il tomba dans les yeux couleurs ambre de l'étudiant, qui le dévisageait bel et bien avec un intérêt renouvelé. Seulement, Will ne pouvait dire si cela était une bonne chose ou pas, d'être ainsi le centre de ce genre de sentiments, quand il s'agissait de Hannibal Lecter.

Il n'avait pas oublié la forme aux cornes de cerf.

-Fascinant., Souffla Hannibal.

-Fascinant ?, Ne put que répéter bêtement le brun.

-Oui., Confirma patiemment l'autre, tendant une main au-dessus de la table pour toucher de ses doigts son front.

La respiration de Will se coupa et son corps se figea. Il avait soudainement la désagréable impression d'être une proie qui venait de se faire repérer, et dont le dernier espoir de salut était son immobilité totale.

Hannibal ne le dévora pas.

Il se contenta d'écarter _doucement _les boucles qui tombaient devant ses yeux, et de les ramener sur le côté de son visage.

Lorsque sa main ne fut plus en contact avec son visage, il s'obligea à prendre une inspiration, se forçant à agir comme s'il ne sentait plus le tracé froid que ses doigts avaient laissé sur sa peau.

-Je peux effectivement t'aider., Déclara Hannibal sans transition.

Il fallu deux longues secondes à Will pour comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui., Il répondit en laissant filtrer un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, comme si la suite des évènements allait être particulièrement plaisante pour lui., Alana a bien fait de te guider vers moi, parce qu'il se trouve que la personne chargée de garder les clés du bâtiment m'en doit une pour ne pas avoir révélé à la direction l'un de ses petits secrets., Il expliqua sur le ton de la confidence., Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?

-Que l'on va pouvoir avoir accès aux laboratoires de recherche.

-Mieux que ça. Nous allons pouvoir entrer dans la réserve.

Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, Will se sentit sourire à son tour, à mesure qu'il comprenait tout ce que cela voulait dire.

-Si nous arrivons à mettre la main sur de la digitaline raffinée, nous pourrons découvrir si c'est vraiment ce poison qui a été injecté à la victime, et si oui, sous quelle forme et comment., Il dit, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de ressentir de l'excitation à cette idée, ne s'arrêtant même pas sur le « nous » qui venait les englober tous les deux.

Hannibal hocha la tête à son encontre.

-Il faut que tu sois conscient que si l'on se fait attraper, on risquera gros. Toi comme moi.

-J'en suis conscient., Répondit Will., Je te suis reconnaissant de vouloir m'aider, mais rien ne t'oblige à me suivre jusqu'au bout, Hannibal.

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom.

-Je sais., Répondit l'étudiant., Mais il se trouve, Will, que tu es la chose la plus intéressante qui me soit arrivée ces derniers mois. Alors je ne vais pas gâcher mon plaisir en ne courant pas le risque.

Malgré lui, Will sentit le sang envahir ses joues. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de personnes comme lui, capables de le faire passer par tout une gamme de sentiments aussi extrapolés soient-ils. Et il détestait cela.

-Je ne vous trouve pas intéressant, moi., Il attaqua pour masquer sa gêne.

Le sourire de Hannibal ne faiblit pas, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Will. Et au vu de la facilité avec laquelle l'étudiant semblait lire entre ses lignes, cela était fort probable, après tout.

-Cela viendra., Il répondit simplement.

Will se détesta aussi de ne pas être capable de remettre son affirmation en question.

.

.

Ils avaient convenu de faire ça le samedi soir.

-Il y a trop d'activité nocturne le samedi soir pour que quiconque se préoccupe de la surveillance de l'école., Avait expliqué Hannibal.

Will n'avait pas cherché à le contredire. Dans cette histoire, ils avaient autant à perdre l'un que l'autre – peut-être même Hannibal plus que lui, si l'on considérait qu'il ne gagnerait absolument rien à l'aider à résoudre un meurtre datant de presque cinq ans – et le brun supposait que l'autre devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

C'est donc avec une confiance toute relative qu'il se posta pour attendre à l'écart de la route, dans une alcôve d'un mur, devant l'Ecole de Médecine de Paris.

La nuit était étonnamment calme dans cette partie de la ville, mais ce n'était pas surprenant. Les étudiants désertaient les abords de leurs facultés les fins de semaines pour se regrouper dans les lieux animés de la capitale, aux alentours de Pigalle et de Montmartre. Dans le sixième arrondissement, ils étaient bien loin de l'effervescence de la nuit.

Soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer du vent de mars, Will se balança sur ses talons d'avant en arrière. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas, discrets et légers. Il tourna la tête et s'avança dans la rue, au moment où Hannibal s'avançait dans sa direction.

Will fit circuler son regard sur lui. Il était vêtu d'un long manteau noir qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux, et qui allongeait et affinait sa taille. Le vêtement était sûrement plus cher que l'intégralité des biens qu'il possédait. Ne pipant mot sur l'analyse silencieuse que le brun avait effectué sur lui, il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire satisfait quand il croisa son regard.

Sans que Will n'ait besoin de lui demander, Hannibal sortit une main de sa poche et fit tourner au bout de son index ce qui semblait être un jeu de clés en argent, reliées entre elles pas un cercle de fer.

-C'était presque trop simple., Commenta Hannibal comme s'il était désappointé de ne pas avoir rencontré de difficulté supplémentaire.

Will songea que Hannibal faisait partie de ces personnes qui n'appréciaient un défi que s'il était stimulant. Les choses trop simples ne leur conféraient qu'un profond ennui. Assurément, il pouvait affirmer qu'il ne deviendrait pas un banal médecin de campagne, condamné à traiter des rhumes et soigner des grippes.

-Je me demande ce que tu peux savoir sur le gardien pour qu'il t'ait donné son jeu de clés sans poser de question., Il dit en saisissant les clés que Hannibal lui tendait.

-Si je te le dis, la pression de ce chantage n'aura plus aucun effet., Commenta Hannibal en l'observant avant de laisser filtrer un sourire ironique., De plus, il s'agit d'une copie que j'ai faite faire. A son insu, bien sûr., Il expliqua., Je lui ai vaguement expliqué que j'en avais besoin pour mes recherches, vendredi après-midi, et que je les lui rendrai en fin de journée.

Will eut un souffle amusé.

-Pour pouvoir accéder à la réserver et aux laboratoires pour tes expériences personnelles ?, Il demanda en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

-Peut-être., Eluda l'autre en consultant sa montre., Nous avons presque cinq heures devant nous.

Et ce fut tout, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'entrée de l'école, ne regardant pas en arrière pour s'assurer que Will le suivait, ou pas.

Si ce qu'il était venu chercher n'était pas aussi important, le brun aurait été tenté de faire demi-tour et de le laisser là, uniquement pour observer de plus loin l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il se serait rendu compte qu'il était désormais seul.

Au lieu de cela, il s'engagea à sa suite. Ils ouvrirent la porte grillagée de l'entrée, veillant à refermer derrière eux, et Will laissa l'étudiant le guider dans les couloirs d'inspirations gothiques de l'école.

De l'extérieur, le bâtiment n'avait pas l'air grand, mais il leur fallu plusieurs minutes, et de nombreux détours aux coins de couloirs pour y parvenir.

Dans les profondeurs de l'école, à l'écart de toute les autres salles, Hannibal s'arrêta devant une porte métallique – la seule de tout le bâtiment. Son utilité n'était pas inscrite sur la porte.

Will supposait que soit personne n'en avait vu la nécessité, soit que c'était pour protéger ce qu'elle contenait en lui offrant un anonymat relatif.

Avec un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit lorsque Hannibal la poussa après l'avoir déverrouillée.

Une odeur de vieux livres, de poussière, et de plante coupée s'en échappa, lui faisant retrousser le nez. Hannibal y entra sans attendre et alluma l'interrupteur. Il y eu un grésillement électrique, suivi de plusieurs clignotements, avant qu'enfin les ampoules ne puissent éclairer la réserve. C'était un espace rectangulaire, avec un toit assez bas et des étagères assez hautes, où s'entassaient des centaines de milliers de boîtes plus ou moins énigmatiques, étiquetées dans un ordre plus ou moins logique.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée.

Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre.

Will sentit la raideur familière de son dos prendre place le long de ses épaules, les tendant, alors qu'il luttait pour se convaincre qu'il n'allait pas manquer d'oxygène.

Tout irait bien. Il avait connu des endroits plus étroits, moins grands.

_« L'espace creux sous les cinquième et sixième planches du placard sous l'escalier était fait pour une personne de la taille d'un enfant uniquement. »_

Will se sentit vaciller. Et ce n'est que la prise soudaine des mains de Hannibal sur ses bras qui lui permit de reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

Il cilla, et fit un effort pour soutenir son regard.

Sous la lumière artificielle, ses yeux semblaient plus clairs, de la couleur du whisky. Et ils étaient minutieusement en train de l'analyser.

Will tenta de se dégager de sa prise mais Hannibal le tenait fermement.

-Lâche-moi., Il articula.

-Tu es mal à l'aise dans les endroits dépourvus de fenêtre.

Will ne daigna pas confirmer ses propos.

-Nous pouvons laisser la porte ouverte., Déclara Hannibal en le relâchant doucement, ses mains glissant le long de ses avant-bras.

Lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos pour s'emparer de la liste de l'inventaire, Will se rendit compte qu'il avait retrouvé son souffle, et qu'hormis une torsion dans son ventre, toute trace de son angoisse avait disparu.

-Les _digitalis_ sont en L-1753.

Will hocha la tête par mécanisme et se mit en quête de la section L. Pour cela, il dut circuler entre les immenses rayons de la réserve, le nez en l'air. Il avait conscience de la présence de l'autre étudiant, faisant la même chose que lui, mais avec moins de difficulté. Finalement, il repéra l'endroit ou les L commençaient, et de son doigt, il se mit à remonter les chiffres. Il traversa sur sa largeur deux rayons supplémentaires, avant que son index ne rencontre celui de Hannibal au numéro mille sept-cent cinquante-trois.

-Trouvé., Souffla Hannibal.

Will n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux de beaucoup, pour croiser le regard de Hannibal. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre. Hannibal lui faisait l'effet d'un prédateur s'approchant suffisamment de sa proie pour tester sa réactivité. Avec agacement, Will sentit qu'il _rougissait _et il fit un pas sur le côté, pour pouvoir rétablir une distance de sécurité convenable avec son vis-à-vis, et se focalisa sur la petite mallette noire qui portait l'étiquette qu'ils recherchaient.

Hannibal fit une moue avec ses lèvres, quelque chose qui permit à Will de comprendre qu'il s'était attendu à trouver la mallette noire, et qu'il n'aimait pas avoir constamment raison sur certains points. Il l'ouvrit, permettant au brun de voir les longues graines méticuleusement mises sous vide dans du film étirable.

-J'aurai dû penser qu'ils n'auraient pas de feuilles fraîches., Dit Will en plissant les yeux.

-Les digitales pourpres ne se trouvent pas dans le commerce, mais dans les montagnes françaises. Toi comme moi n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de randonnée, alors, il va falloir les faire pousser.

-Combien de temps est-ce que tu penses que cela va prendre ?

-Quelques semaines pour les faire germer avec un hiver artificiel., Commença l'homme en évaluant les graines., Quelques autres semaines supplémentaires pour que les fleurs fleurissent.

Will ferma les yeux. Son rapport sur ce cas était pour juin. La fenêtre n'était pas très grande, mais cela serait suffisant, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Très bien, comment est-ce qu'on crée un hiver artificiel ?, Il demanda en se massant les tempes.

Hannibal lui tendit une dizaine de graines toujours entourées de plastique, avant de reposer la boîte sur l'étagère. Puis, avec un sourire amusé il dit :

-On aura besoin de passer par le laboratoire, finalement.

.

.

Il était non loin de trois heures du matin lorsque Will referma la porte de ce qui lui servait d'hébergement. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, lui, au moins, avait un toit sur la tête. Néanmoins, le minuscule appartement que lui offrait le gouvernement français pour la durée de ses études n'était pas ce qu'avait connu de mieux le brun.

Ce n'était pas non plus le pire.

A dire vrai, Will se sentait profondément neutre face à cet endroit, et y passait le moins de temps possible. Malgré le fait que cela faisait deux ans à présent qu'il occupait les lieux, il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif parmi la décoration. Les murs étaient d'un gris terne, et ne servaient qu'à épingler des choses sur lesquelles Will voulait pouvoir mettre la main rapidement, sans devoir chercher parmi les montagnes que formaient ses autres cours et ses livres.

Allumant la lumière, Will enleva ses chaussures dans l'entrée, puis son manteau, avant de sortir de son sac tout ce que lui avait fourni – tout ce qu'avait _volé_ – Hannibal.

_Hannibal. _

Will poussa un soupir alors qu'il posait sur le petit plan de travail de sa cuisine les graines de digitales pourpres, deux boîtes de pétrie avec des couvercles troués, ainsi que du coton de culture.

Son partenaire de crime – ? – avait pris soin de lui dicter deux fois ce qu'il allait devoir faire pour les faire germer au plus vite. Will lui avait répondu avec une voix agacée qu'il n'était pas stupide, et qu'il avait parfaitement retenu la marche à suivre la première fois. Mais il avait remarqué qu'Hannibal était un jeune homme particulièrement méticuleux, et que cela ne ferait qu'empirer avec le temps. Ils étaient tous les deux encore jeunes, bien que majeurs. Les fondements de leurs caractères étaient déjà là, mais l'un comme l'autre savaient que certains traits iraient en se fortifiant.

La minutie pour Hannibal, l'asociabilité pour Will.

Le brun n'avait pas honte d'admettre que l'étudiant en médecine le déstabilisait. Il y avait quelque chose, chez lui, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier. Cela l'intriguait autant que cela le troublait. Il n'arrivait juste pas à dire de quel côté la balance penchait le plus.

Lui aussi, semblait attiser Hannibal pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'y avait rien d'intriguant, chez lui. Hormis peut-être une curiosité malsaine sur sa faculté à entrer dans la tête des criminels pour les cerner.

Après réflexion, Hannibal Lecter lui semblait totalement être le type de personne à être attirée par de tels détails sinistres chez les gens.

Repoussant ce genre de questionnements pour plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque l'insomnie le saisirait, il entreprit de préparer les graines déshydratées afin de leur faire passer un hiver artificiel.

Il fallait pour cela, les garder toujours à l'humidité dans une boîte perforée, et ensuite les placer dans l'un de ces nouveaux réfrigérateurs domestiques qui avaient commencé à se répandre dans tous les foyers de France depuis l'année précédente. Will en possédait un qu'il n'utilisait presque jamais, sauf en été, quand il avait compris qu'il pouvait conserver la fraîcheur des fruits et des légumes plus longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, il allait s'en servir pour accélérer la germination de fleurs toxiques pour ainsi prouver – ou pas – que l'homme de Sumerton était bien mort à cause de la digitaline.

Il ne doutait pas de la véracité de son instinct – il ne lui était jamais arrivé de se tromper jusqu'à ce jour -, mais des incertitudes subsistaient toujours.

Comment la toxine avait-elle été extraite de la plante ?

Quelle forme le poison avait-il ?

Comment avait-il été injecté ?

Et il ne voulait même pas songer au mobile du meurtre, ou à l'identité du ou des meurtriers, et sans oublier celle de la victime elle-même.

Il y avait trop d'inconnus. Trop de zones d'ombre. Et son foutu professeur le savait très bien.

Si Will arrivait _au moins_ à trouver et prouver ce qui l'avait tué, cela serait une victoire personnelle dont la saveur serait toute particulière sur sa langue.

Refermant la porte du réfrigérateur, Will se demanda ce qui le contentait le plus, dans toute cette histoire.

Trouver ce qu'en cinq ans la police d'Australie n'avait pas réussi à découvrir, ou se risquer à entrer dans l'étrange dance que Hannibal semblait vouloir commencer avec lui.

Un peu des deux, il supposait.

* * *

Eh bien, me voilà de nouveau dans le fandom de Hannibal.

Pour ceux qui ont lu ma note à la fin de Osso Bucco, oui : c'est de cette histoire dont je parlais. Osso Bucco était un avant-gout, ma manière à moi de me chauffer les doigts et l'esprit avant d'attaquer le _vif _du sujet, et d'explorer en profondeur ce qu'il se passe dans les coins et les recoins sombres de l'esprit de Hannibal, et de Will.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire et être un minium cohérente avec l'époque qui me sert de toile, il a fallu toucher un peu à la backstory de Will mais, qui s'en soucie, puisque ni Thomas Harris, ni les scénaristes de la série ne se sont donnés la peine de lui en fournir une, alors, tel un membre de la rédaction de Disney, je lui ai fait sauter ses parents (littéralement).

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et qui n'ont pas lu Osso Bucco : Prenez une inspiration, tout va bien se passer, je sais en général ce que je fais.

Une dernière chose concernant le délai de publication entre chaque chapitre : soyez patient.

C'est une histoire dont la chronologie est réglée comme du papier musique, et j'ai des pages, et des pages, _et des pages_, de chose à faire attention pour que tout ait un sens. Certains le savent également, mais je ne me base quasiment que sur des faits réels, _**et**_ pour que tout soit détaillé et crédible (que cela soit de tout le lexique de la médecine, des lieux dans Paris, de la façon dont fabriquer un poison, et plein d'autre choses qui arriveront plus tard), cela me demande du temps et énormément de recherche (effectués entre minuit et trois heures du matin).

J'essaie aussi de faire résoudre à Will un cold-case vieux de presque 70 ans, ce qui veux dire que _j'essaie _de résoudre un crime pendant que j'écris.

Anyway : soyez-patient.e et bienveillant.e envers moi, et vous aurez des chapitres d'une qualité label rouge, i promise.

.

.

Une review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**TW** : mention d'agression sexuelle / inceste

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 2

.

_Paris, mars 1953._

_._

-Will Graham., Souffla la voix caressante et séductrice de Margot Verger dans son dos.

Il sentit ses ongles vernis de rouge carmin courir sur son épaule alors qu'elle le contournait pour se placer face à lui. Ils avaient le même âge, mais Margot semblait plus vieille. C'était peut-être à cause de la dureté de ses yeux bleus, qui juraient toujours avec les sourires nonchalants qu'elle lui offrait constamment. La jeune femme, avait connu et vécu des choses que Will ne pouvait – ne voulait – pas imaginer. En temps normal, il aurait évité son contact, évité de croiser son regard, mais enfouir les choses et les dissimuler était une seconde nature chez elle - ce qui soulevait des interrogations chez Will. S'il lui prenait un jour l'envie de tuer quelqu'un, est-ce qu'il pourrait la traquer, ou tomberait-il face à un mur insondable ?

Toutefois, le meurtre n'était pas – n'était _plus_ – dans les pensées de la jolie jeune femme depuis longtemps.

-Margot., Il la salua avec un sourire qui n'était pas feint.

-Tu es en retard., Elle souligna en s'approchant de lui, pénétrant dans son espace vital.

-Je m'occupais de plantes., Il répondit sans chercher à se trouver des excuses.

Il suivait méticuleusement les consignes de Hannibal, et avant de partir de son logement, il avait vérifié si le coton était toujours humide et si les graines ne gelaient pas par mégarde.

-De plantes, vraiment ?, Demanda la jolie brune avec une moue dubitative.

Lorsque Will l'avait rencontrée la première fois, elle avait les cheveux coupés extrêmement courts pour une femme – au-dessus des épaules – et elle ne portait pas une seule trace de maquillage. Des cernes plus grandes que les siennes soulignaient son regard glacé et la trace d'une paume de main habillait son cou. Elle était accompagnée d'un adulte en uniforme bleu, et ses poignets étaient menottés devant elle, posés sur ses genoux.

-_Pourquoi on t'as menotté__e__, si tu es la victime_ ?, Il avait demandé à l'époque.

Il avait tout juste seize ans, et le bout de ses pieds touchait depuis longtemps maintenant le sol, alors qu'il était assis sur un fauteuil en tissus abimé dans la salle d'attente du psychiatre. Le même fauteuil depuis qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital Nord de Paris, à l'âge de onze-ans. Il détestait y aller mais depuis _l'affaire_ avec le père Hobbs, Will était obligé de s'y rendre une fois par mois. Il avait l'habitude d'être le seul dans la salle grise mal éclairé, mais cette fois-ci, il y avait cette brune qui respirait à peine, comme si elle souhaitait que tout le monde oublie sa présence.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler, elle leva les yeux lentement vers lui. Will serra les poings, se préparant à l'afflux de sentiments qu'il allait devoir encaisser, mais étonnamment, rien ne se passa lorsque ses orbes bleues tombèrent sur les siennes.

-_Parce que je l'ai tué_., Elle avait répondu simplement.

Margot n'avait jamais été condamnée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Will ne pensait pas que c'était parce que le gouvernement français en avait quelque chose à faire des cas d'agressions sexuelles il pensait que c'était plutôt la généreuse donation qu'avait effectué ses parents pour que l'affaire soit étouffée. Après tout, ce n'était rien d'autre que leur fils aîné qui avait violé sa sœur et l'avait abusée durant toute son enfance. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre aussi l'héritière légitime de l'empire Verger.

La seule contrepartie de cet arrangement était que Margot devait se faire suivre probablement pour le restant de sa vie par un psychiatre.

Les deux avaient toujours fait en sorte de faire coïncider leur rendez-vous, depuis.

-Oui, des plantes., Il répondit en roulant des yeux., Pourquoi cela te surprend tant ?

-Tu n'es même pas capable de prendre soin de toi-même, alors prendre soin d'autres êtres vivants ?, Elle arqua un sourcil., Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es embarqué, encore ?

Soupirant pour masquer son amusement, Will recula pour s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'attente.

-Tes cheveux ont poussé, depuis la dernière fois., Il commenta sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa question.

Sentant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle désirait, Margot prit place en face de lui. Son tailleur cintré à sa taille était à la mode des femmes de Paris. Le vêtement était taillé dans un tissu bordeaux et elle portait des talons, qui lui faisaient prendre quelques centimètres.

-N'est-ce pas ?, Elle dit en faisant courir ses doigts sur toute leur longueur., Mère dirait que toi, par contre, tu as besoin de les couper.

-L'avantage c'est que je n'ai pas de parents pour me répéter ce que je dois faire de mes cheveux ou pas., Il asséna avec un rictus.

Margot ne tenta pas de dissimuler son rire. La jeune femme avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour bien particulier. Will avait toujours apprécié cela chez elle.

-Vrai., Elle confirma, avant de redevenir sérieuse et de croiser ses jambes., J'ai découvert que seul un _homme _pourra hériter de l'empire de ma famille.

Le mot « homme » dans sa bouche donnait l'effet de la pire des insultes.

-Ce qui veux dire que cela sera mon époux qui aura tous les droits sur ce qui m'appartient. Tout cela, parce que je suis une femme.

Son ton n'avait pas laissé filtrer son agacement, mais Will la connaissait assez pour savoir que la façon dont elle faisait cogner ses ongles contre l'accoudoir était un indice significatif de son état d'esprit.

-Epouse quelqu'un et tue-le ensuite., Répondit Will en appuyant sa joue contre sa main.

-Il restera le problème qu'est mon père.

-Epouse quelqu'un, tue ton père, menace ton mari pour faire changer les droits de succession et tue-le ensuite., Il renchérit.

Cela eu le mérite de faire fleurir à nouveau son sourire sur ses lèvres rouges.

-Ou., Commença-t-elle., Tu pourrais m'épouser.

La seule réaction de Will fut de lever un sourcil dans sa direction, lentement. Margot plissa les yeux en retour :

-Ce n'est pas une _si _mauvaise idée que cela, Will., Elle expliqua doucement., Tu es le seul homme en qui j'ai un tant soit peu confiance. On se marie et tu me donnes les droits que je veux. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à divorcer., Elle fit une pause., Ou peut-être pas. Tu pourras continuer de vivre ta vie en toute liberté, en profitant de mon argent.

-Tu me laisserais voguer à mes occupations sans être un mari respectable ?, Demanda Will non sans amusement.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon genre.

Une autre pause.

-Ou comme si je pouvais me marier avec mon genre, de toute façon.

Will pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait daigner que cela leur rendrait la vie incroyablement moins pénible à tous les deux. Il n'aurait plus à s'en faire pour l'argent, et Margot pourrait diriger l'empire Verger sans que personne ne puisse interférer dans ses décisions. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait donner son accord sans y réfléchir plus longtemps.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, la porte du psychiatre s'ouvrit.

L'homme, vieux d'une cinquantaine d'année avec des cheveux poivre et sel salua d'une poignée de main son client sortant, avant de faire signe à Will de s'avancer. Avec un soupir, il quitta le fauteuil et adressa le début d'un sourire à Margot :

-Si tu es toujours sûre de cette idée, nous en reparlerons la prochaine fois.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et Will pénétra dans le cabinet.

.

.

Le père Hobbs avait recueilli Will un peu avant ses neuf ans dans son orphelinat. C'était un ancien ami de ses parents qui l'avait fait pénétrer dans le bâtiment, en passant par l'entrée réservée à la réception des provisions. Il se souvenait qu'on lui avait fait porter un tissu épais qui lui démangeait le cou par-dessus sa tête, et que la personne qui l'accompagnait avait été particulièrement minutieuse dans le fait que _personne _ne devait le voir. Will comprenait à peine ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait qu'il serait en sécurité une fois qu'il aurait franchi les portes de la demeure de Dieu, et que les personnes qui avaient tué ses parents ne viendraient jamais le chercher ici.

Il aurait donc dû se sentir soulagé de pouvoir trouver un endroit qui pouvait l'accueillir et le garder en relative sécurité.

Et il l'avait été.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard du père Hobbs.

Au travers des yeux sombres qui l'avaient accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux, Will avait vu le reflet d'une fille brune aux yeux bleus, le cou paré d'une rivière de rubis, dont les pierres _coulaient, coulaient_, _coulaient, _le long de sa peau.

Will ne sut jamais à quel moment il avait compris que ce n'étaient pas des pierres précieuses qu'il observait.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que le haut de sa robe changeait doucement de couleur, passant d'un vert vif, à une couleur de terre argileuse.

Ou peut-être était-ce par son expression, figée dans l'horreur.

Le fait est que Will aurait _tout donné _pour s'éloigner de cet homme, et partir loin de ses épaisses mains qui s'étaient posées sur ses épaules pour le guider dans les couloirs de sa nouvelle demeure.

-_Bienvenu__e__ dans ton nouveau chez-toi, Will. _

Reprenant brusquement pied avec la réalité, Will lutta contre la nausée qui le saisit quand il sentit qu'Alana avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Il s'offrit le temps d'une longue inspiration pour combattre l'envie de se dégager de sa prise et attendit patiemment qu'elle retire d'elle-même sa main. Ce qu'elle fit, une fois qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir toute son attention.

S'assurant ensuite que leur professeur de cours magistral ne regardait pas dans leur direction, Alana fit glisser ensuite une moitié de feuilles pliées, tenues par un point de colle. Il arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, mais la brune ne lui adressa qu'un sourire énigmatique avant de reporter son attention sur le tableau noir.

Will fit passer son index sur le papier blanc. C'était un grain trop épais pour être utilisé comme support d'écriture, et pas assez lisse pour de la calligraphie. C'était un papier fait pour les fusains et pour les crayons.

Détachant le point de colle en faisant passer son ongle entre l'endroit où les feuilles se touchaient, Will révéla les quelques lignes que le message contenait.

_**Ce soir. Minuit. **_

Il n'y avait pas de signature, ni de nom.

En revanche, sous les boucles élégantes tracées délicatement à la mine de plomb, se trouvait l'esquisse de deux branches de plantes, qui s'élevaient à la verticale, et dont les fleurs, semblables à des cloches, donnaient l'illusion qu'elles tombaient sous le poids des pétales.

Des digitales pourpres.

Will sentit un sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

Même sans ce dessin, il aurait été parfaitement en mesure de trouver l'identité de son expéditeur.

En vérité, il avait été certain que cela venait de Hannibal, au moment même où Alana lui avait tendu le message. Cela semblait coïncider avec le personnage qu'était l'étudiant en médecine. Faire de chaque action un spectacle une découverte.

A en juger par la qualité de son écriture et de ses traits, Hannibal devait avoir cela dans le sang. Le goût de la mise en valeur.

Cela faisait se demander à Will, ce que l'autre avait à cacher, derrière autant d'artifices.

Repliant la feuille et la rangeant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, Will _sentit _plus qu'il ne vit le regard malicieux d'Alana sur lui.

Il sentait que la jeune femme voulait l'interroger sur le contenu du message, c'est pourquoi, il ne fut pas surpris de la sentir enrouler son bras autour du sien, alors qu'ils sortaient enfin de leur longues heures de cours.

-Alors., Commença-t-elle en allongeant son ' o '., Depuis quand vous vous échangez des petits mots avec Hannibal Lecter ?

Pour peu, Will en aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

-C'est toi qui nous as mis en relation pour l'affaire Taman Shud, tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Ma plus grande réussite, comment pourrais-je l'oublier., Elle ironisa., Mais je pensais que vous aviez réglé le problème la semaine dernière.

-Pas entièrement., Il éluda avec un haussement d'épaule.

-C'est pour cela alors, qu'il m'a demandé de te faire passer ce mot avec l'interdiction la plus spécifique de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur ?, Elle demanda en battant des cils.

-La curiosité est un mauvais défaut, Alana. Tu devrais le savoir, non, depuis le temps ?, Il répondit en arquant un sourcil.

La jeune femme se renfrogna.

Ils avaient tous les deux en tête avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que la jeune femme avait essayé de fouiller un peu plus son passé, la première année de leur rencontre.

-Certes., Elle concéda avant de changer de sujet., Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?

Elle faisait allusion à son rendez-vous chez le psychiatre. Alana était la seule personne de son entourage – en dehors de Margot et des personnes qui l'avaient condamné à suivre cette thérapie – à en connaître l'existence. A la base, il ne voulait pas la mettre au courant. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait particulièrement honte, mais le regard des gens changeait sur lui lorsqu'ils l'apprenaient.

Surtout à présent qu'il étudiait la criminologie dans le but de travailler avec les forces de l'ordre, il se devait d'avoir un état mental irréprochable.

Ou de donner l'_illusion_ que son état mental était irréprochable.

-Bien., Il répondit en haussant les épaules., C'est plus une feuille de présence que je dois signer à présent, tu sais. Cela n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt.

-Hm., Elle commenta en hochant la tête, comprenant qu'il ne s'étalerait pas non plus sur ce sujet-ci.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à sortir du bâtiment et se retrouver dans la cour extérieure, où plusieurs étudiants profitaient du parc et des quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les nuages.

-Au fait., Commença Alana en lâchant son bras., Ce n'est encore qu'une idée et tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter immédiatement, mais mes parents adoreraient t'avoir à la maison pour la coupure de Pâques.

Elle faisait référence à la semaine de pause durant leur cursus scolaire qui avait lieu en avril, et qui succédait à la semaine sainte dans la religion catholique. Will, bien qu'ironiquement ayant été à moitié élevé dans un orphelinat chrétien, et sachant encore sur le bout de ses ongles chaque prière, n'était pas particulièrement croyant.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait été un jour, à l'époque où il était encore innocent de la cruauté du monde, mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis longtemps.

Il se souvenait aussi d'un temps, où son père avait pris le temps de lui expliquer que s'ils ne pouvaient plus entendre les cloches des églises de Paris du jeudi au samedi, c'était parce qu'elles étaient parties en _volant _jusqu'à Rome pour se faire bénir par le pape, et que lorsqu'elles revenaient, elles laissaient des chocolats pour les enfants dans les jardins.

Ou dans le foyer des cheminées.

Comme c'était le cas pour eux.

Cela faisait des années, que Will avait refusé de toucher à un seul chocolat, et les restrictions alimentaires de la guerre n'y étaient pour rien.

L'idée même de célébrer cette tradition dans une famille lui comprima l'estomac d'une façon qu'il trouva pitoyable et pathétique à la fois.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter., Répéta Alana.

Alana n'était que prévention et douceur à son égard, peu importe qu'elle soit beaucoup trop optimiste ou envahissante parfois.

Il n'eut pas le courage de croiser son regard, ne voulant rien d'autre qu'être _loin _d'elle.

-Je vais y réfléchir., Il dit rapidement., Je dois y aller., Il mentit.

.

.

Si on lui en avait donné l'occasion, Will n'aurait jamais quitté la sécurité précaire de son appartement pour se rendre pour la deuxième fois du mois devant l'école de Médecine en pleine nuit. Mais son esprit avait désespérément besoin d'une occupation – d'une diversion – et s'il y avait bien quelque chose dans ce monde qui réussirait à l'extirper de l'amas sombre et épais qu'étaient ses souvenirs, cela serait sûrement Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal qui, comme la fois précédente, apparut devant lui sans un bruit, comme s'il venait tout juste d'apparaître à l'endroit-même où le regard de Will s'était posé sur lui en premier lieux.

-Comment fais-tu ?, Il demanda, sans pouvoir retenir sa question.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Faire disparaître ta présence ?

Quelque chose passa dans le regard de Hannibal. Un écho d'un passé lointain, si vif que Will n'eut pas le temps d'en saisir ni la nuance, ni la signification. Mais il pouvait sentir sa saveur s'attarder dans l'air entre eux. Cela avait le goût d'un avertissement, et d'une fragilité qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné provenir de l'étudiant.

-Si je te le disais, cela rendrait les choses infiniment moins amusantes, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il ne recula pas quand Hannibal fit un pas supplémentaire vers lui, entrant dans son espace vital. Il fut contraint de redresser la tête s'il voulait continuer à regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Will ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû – et à dire vrai, il n'accordait pas trop d'attention à cette question – mais il pouvait sentir son esprit se remplir de _sa _présence, relayant au second plan les anecdotes d'un passé révolu, taché de tristesse et d'amertume.

Pourtant, une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui souffla que peut-être, tout cela n'était pas très sain comme comportement, qu'il ne fallait pas se retrouver dans une situation où il dépendrait d'une personne, pour ne pas se retrouver noyé sous des vagues de pensées et de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait – ne savait – pas gérer seul, et que personne n'avait jamais réussi à enliser.

Ne pas dépendre d'une personne comme Hannibal Lecter, qui semblait – au moins – posséder un passé aussi lourd et sombre que le sien.

_Surtout_ pas comme Hannibal Lecter, qui inclinait la tête lorsqu'il le regardait, avec des yeux de prédateur semblables à des puits d'éternité dans la nuit parisienne.

Mais Will n'était pas connu pour suivre ce qu'il était convenable de faire, ou pas.

Et Hannibal Lecter en l'instant, représentait tout ce dont Will avait besoin pour apaiser son esprit tourmenté.

-Je ne savais pas que tout ceci avait pour vocation d'être amusant., Il répondit en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore compris comment il fallait voir le monde, Will.

Sa main, fine et longue, s'attarda sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, en quelque chose qui s'approchait à s'y méprendre à une caresse.

-Comment il faut voir le monde ?, Il demanda, luttant contre l'envie de juste fermer les yeux et de laisser la paix dans son esprit s'installer et régner.

Hannibal eut un souffle amusé.

-Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour avoir cette discussion, mais cela viendra_. _

Will dissimula sa frustration sous un visage aux traits ennuyés, mais Hannibal n'était pas comme les autres personnes qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Ce genre de chose ne suffisait pas à le tromper. L'étudiant le lui fit comprendre en laissant s'étirer sur ses lèvres le début d'un sourire mi-amusé, mi-condescendant.

Le brun le bouscula de l'épaule pour lui passer devant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée du grillage.

-De quoi est-il question ?, Demanda le brun alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et qu'Hannibal les guidaient vers l'exact opposé du laboratoire et de la réserve.

-D'un noyé., Répondit l'autre sans aucune forme d'artifice dans sa voix., En provenance de la Seine, nous l'avons reçu en fin de matinée.

Si Hannibal remarqua la pause qu'avait eu Will dans sa marche, il n'en souffla pas un mot.

-Tu m'emmènes à la morgue., Dit Will dont la perplexité était clairement audible., Un noyé.

-Oui., Confirma Hannibal.

Et lorsqu'il remarqua que Will avait toujours l'air dubitatif, il prit une inspiration pour contenir l'impatience qui l'habitait, derrière son masque de calme.

-Tu n'es pas formé pour être médecin légiste, mais pour être criminologue., Il commença néanmoins à expliquer., Comment pourrais-tu faire la différence entre l'engorgement d'un organe dû à un poison et celui dû à de l'eau, si tu n'en as jamais vu de tes propres yeux pour te servir de base comparative ?

Et tout fit sens.

-Combien y a-t-il de chance pour qu'un jour, durant les deux prochains moins, on vous amène une personne dont la mort aura été causée par de la digitaline ?

Hannibal eu un rire bas.

-Si tu nous ne l'envois pas toi-même, très peu.

-Es-tu entrain de dire que je devrais empoisonner volontairement quelqu'un pour, par la suite, observer ses organes avec toi au beau milieu de la nuit ?, Demanda Will en le dévisageant ouvertement.

Hannibal s'arrêta devant une porte à double volet, et il inséra une clé. Puis il poussa le volet de droite et lui jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

-Pourquoi pas ?, Il demanda avant de s'écarter pour que le brun puisse le suivre.

-Pourquoi pas ?, Il répéta bêtement.

-Paris regorge de personnes qui ne manqueront à personne, ou qui mériteraient la mort.

Son ton était neutre, si bien que Will ne pouvait déterminer s'il était sérieux, ou pas.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit à moi de décider du sort de quelqu'un., Il finit par répondre, prudemment.

Ils se tinrent un instant, immobile, se jugeant en silence.

-Même pas envers les personnes qui t'ont retiré ta famille ?

Hannibal n'avait pas haussé la voix, mais Will avait l'impression que sa phrase avait eu la puissance d'un coup de feu tiré dans la nuit.

-Comment est-ce que tu-, Il commença en articulant difficilement, ayant la désagréable impression d'être essoufflé.

-Nous avons traversé une guerre, Will., Dit Hannibal, son ton se changeant en quelque chose de plus doux, comme une forme d'indulgence.

Will se rappela que Hannibal aussi, avait perdu des membres de sa famille. Il ne savait pas comment, tout comme Hannibal ne savait pas comment il avait perdu la sienne. Ils auraient pu en parler, mais Will sentait que le jour où ils en parleraient, quelque chose changerait irrémédiablement entre eux. Il ne savait seulement pas si ce changement serait en bien ou en mal.

-Je ne préfère pas réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire, ou ne pas faire., Il répondit avec honnêteté.

Parce que ce genre de réflexion en entrainerait d'autres, et d'autres, et d'autres, et il était effrayé par ce qu'il trouverait au bout du chemin. A la personne qu'il deviendrait s'il ne s'imposait pas de barrières.

Étonnamment, cette réponse sembla convenir à Hannibal, puisqu'il hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la dernière porte de la morgue.

Sur une table d'autopsie gris métallisé, la silhouette d'une personne allongée se dessinait, dissimulée sous un simple drap blanc.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un mort ?, Demanda Hannibal.

C'était une question purement rhétorique, ils le savaient tous les deux. Mais c'était une manière avisée de se montrer prévenant, de la part de Hannibal. N'était pas gentleman qui voulait. Et le lituanien maitrisait les mots à la perfection. Même s'il ne s'exprimait pas dans sa langue natale. Il aurait fait un politicien redoutable, si sa vocation ne se trouvait pas dans la médecine.

-Qui n'en a pas déjà vu., Répondit Will en arquant un sourcil.

Hannibal eut un sourire qui voulait sûrement dire qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur ce point.

-Commençons, alors.

Hannibal retira doucement le drap blanc qui masquait le corps, et Will laissa courir son regard sur l'homme. Contrairement à ce qu' il s'était attendu, le visage de l'homme – avec des cheveux longs et une peau pale – n'avait pas le visage gonflé. Il n'y avait pas non plus de tache bleue.

Son torse portait déjà la marque de la longue cicatrice en Y que les médecins légistes pratiquaient pour écarter la peau et accéder aux organes.

Ses mains étaient épaisses et semblaient taillés pour des travaux manuels. Elles semblaient parfaitement normales aux premiers abords, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Will pouvait le sentir.

Il s'approcha de la table, et avec le dos de sa main, il releva celle de gauche de l'homme. Son majeur portait la marque d'une alliance. En argent, car l'or coutait trop cher pour la plupart des travailleurs de Paris. L'anneau était large, à défaut d'être épais. C'était pour cela que sa femme l'avait choisi.

Sa femme.

-Est-ce qu'il a été identifié ?, Il demanda, sans remarquer le regard critique que posait Hannibal sur lui.

-Non., Répondit celui-ci.

-Personne n'a signalé la disparition d'un homme correspondant à sa description ?

-Si l'on en croit les commissariats de Police de Paris, non.

Will pinça les lèvres et reporta son regard sur le visage de l'homme. Il s'était noyé, mais cela n'avait pas été un accident. Le brun pouvait sentir son sang pulser dans ses tempes alors qu'il tirait sur les liens de son « don ». La piste était froide, et il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un noyé auparavant, mais il pouvait sentir que l'homme avait été assassiné. Cela aurait été plus facile s'il avait été retrouvé sur la terre ferme, dans son contexte. Là, il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se plonger dans la tête de la personne qui avait fait cela, et visualiser étape par étape les différentes séquences de la tragédie.

Néanmoins…

-On l'a assassiné., Il souffla.

Hannibal ne répondit pas tout de suite, faisant le tour de la table pour se poster à ses côtés.

-Par qui ?, Il demanda, sans lui ordonner de lui expliquer comment il en était à cette conclusion.

-Par sa femme., Regarde-le., Il commença à expliquer., C'est un homme qui a l'habitude des travaux manuels et de soulever des charges lourdes., Il désigna de l'index la largeur de ses épaules rigides et de ses bras., Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de fréquenter les bords de Seine, et pourtant quelqu'un a réussi à l'attirer là-bas sans user de la force. Je doute que qui que ce soit ait un jour réussi à se sortir d'un affrontement au corps à corps avec lui sans recevoir de sérieuses puis sa peau ne présente aucun signe de coupure, ni d'éraflure.

Will fit une pause en s'humidifiant les lèvres. A ses côtés, Hannibal n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ni n'avait cherché à démentir ses propos.

-Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance, donc., Il reprit., Une personne qui a pris soin de retirer son alliance et qui n'a pas daigné signaler sa disparition aux autorités., Il conclut en levant le regard pour observer Hannibal.

-Sa femme., Dit Hannibal, et Will hocha la tête.

-Sa femme.

Hannibal leva les mains, et Will ne recula pas lorsque celles-ci se posèrent sur les deux côtés de son visage. Sous la lumière blanche et froide de la salle d'autopsie, les yeux de son vis-à-vis brillaient d'un intérêt qui ne pouvait pas être juste sain. Mais Will ne pouvait – ne voulait – pas s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose lorsque l'étudiant était près de lui de cette façon, réussissant à accomplir ce qu'il y a des mois des sédatifs n'avaient pas réussi à faire. Le brun voulait fermer les yeux et profiter de la tranquillité relative de son esprit pour offrir à son corps les heures de sommeil qu'il réclamait si désespérément.

-Tu es vraiment fabuleux, Will., Il entendit Hannibal lui dire.

Hannibal lui avait déjà dit qu'il était fascinant, mais jamais, jamais, qu'il était fabuleux. A dire vrai, Will n'était pas certain que quelqu'un ait un jour parlé en ces mots de sa personne. Cela lui semblait au croisement de l'impensable et de l'utopie.

Il cilla et, sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher, il pressa son visage un peu plus contre la chaleur de ses mains.

Les doigts d'Hannibal s'attardèrent quelques secondes de plus sur sa peau, avant qu'il ne les laisse retomber le long de son corps.

-Bien, il est temps d'ouvrir de nouveau ce corps.

.

.

-J'ai reçu une demande en mariage récemment., Dit Will alors qu'il se saisissait du foie que Hannibal lui tendait., En quelque sorte., Il ajouta.

Ce n'était pas le plus bel organe que Will avait vu de sa vie, et bien qu'il ne soit pas un expert sur la question, il était plus qu'évident que la noyade n'était pas le seul responsable de cet état. Non, l'alcool devait y être pour quelque chose aussi.

L'homme de Sumerton ne buvait pas. Will pouvait au moins en être certain. Et c'est avec une crispation des lèvres qu'il posa l'organe dans un réceptacle en acier inoxydable.

A ses côtés, Hannibal, les mains jusqu'au-dessus des poignets dans le torse du cadavre, marqua un arrêt.

-N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour te marier ?

-La réponse dépend de la personne à qui elle s'adresse, je suppose., Il répondit en haussant les épaules.

La moyenne d'âge des mariages était d'une vingtaine d'années. Will, qui n'avait jamais fréquenté quiconque de sa vie – par manque total d'intérêt pour ce sujet - aurait commencé à être le centre des inquiétudes de ses parents. Fort heureusement – malheureusement – il n'aurait jamais à se soucier de subir ce genre de discours pour trouver une fille gentille avec si possible, un bon héritage.

-C'est toi qui en es le destinataire, Will., Dit Hannibal, ses mains s'activant de nouveau.

-Margot m'a fait cette demande parce qu'elle est profitable pour nous deux., Il commença à expliquer, sans comprendre pourquoi à la base, il avait évoqué ce sujet avec Hannibal.

-C'est donc l'odeur de son parfum que j'ai senti sur ta veste.

Will cilla, et lui jeta un regard surpris.

-J'ai un très bon odorat., Expliqua l'étudiant., Et cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce que porte Alana habituellement., Il continua avant de lui faire signe de s'approcher pour observer les poumons.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis impressionné ou déconcerté., Will avoua avant de se pencher au-dessus du corps.

-Soit les deux., Lui souffla l'étudiant avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

-Les poumons de l'homme de Sumerton n'étaient pas remplis de la sorte., Nota Will avec un geste de son index, choisissant consciencieusement d'ignorer la dernière remarque de son vis-à-vis.

-Donc il n'est pas mort d'une noyade., Conclut Hannibal.

Will redressa sa tête, et croisa le regard d'Hannibal. Il ne pouvait dissimuler sa satisfaction et sa joie.

-Est-ce que tu réalises ce que cela veut dire ?, Il demanda, l'excitation filtrant dans sa voie.

-Que la piste d'un empoisonnement est plus que probable., Répondit Hannibal, une étrange lueur dansant dans ses yeux.

Quelque chose entre de la satisfaction et de la douceur.

-Plus que probable, oui., Il secoua la tête et son sourire grandit., Il faut que ce soit de la digitaline, cela ne peut être autre chose.

-Patience., Souffla l'étudiant, amusé., Nous verrons en temps voulu ce qu'il en est.

Puis, il commença à replacer les organes à leurs places respectives.

-Comment les australiens ont fait pour passer à côté de ça ?, Il se demanda à lui-même plus qu'à Hannibal.

-Je pense qu'ils ont dû subir une pression extérieure, et que les choses ont été faites dans la précipitation., Il répondit néanmoins.

-Hum., Ponctua Will pensivement, tout en lui passant précautionneusement les différents organes qu'ils avaient retirés.

-Pourquoi Margot pense qu'il est avantageux pour vous deux de vous marier ?

Will mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de leur précédente conversation.

-Elle est l'héritière d'un grand empire., Il commença en saisissant le cœur., Mais il est écrit que seul son mari pourra avoir la main sur les gestions et les rênes de la société. Elle veut que je l'épouse et que je lui cède mes droits, en échange, je pourrai vivre sans me soucier ni de l'argent, ni d'être un mari honorable.

-Margot a raison, c'est un mariage avantageux pour vous deux., Dit Hannibal d'une voix neutre, après un moment de silence.

Will fronça les sourcils.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, il n'appréciait pas entendre qu'Hannibal était d'accord avec son amie. De façon pragmatique, il savait lui aussi que c'était une offre qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Pourtant, il aurait aimé que Hannibal ne soit pas d'accord avec cela.

Ne soit pas d'accord avec lui.

Pire, il aurait aimé que l'étudiant exprime un désaccord sévère face à cette idée.

-Tu penses que je devrais dire oui, alors., Il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter, se tournant complètement pour lui faire face.

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, l'esprit de Will bourdonnant sous l'effet des sentiments contradictoires qu'il essayait de comprendre, et qui ne venaient pas uniquement de lui. Il pouvait lire le combat qui se jouait en interne, au-delà des yeux ambrés de son vis-à-vis.

Puis finalement, Hannibal dit :

-Oui, je pense que tu devrais accepter.

Will accusa le coup sans ciller. C'était une sensation étrange d'être désappointé par quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas encore totalement par quelque chose dont il ignorait l'existence.

-D'accord, merci pour ton avis., Il répondit en détournant le regard pour se reconcentrer sur sa tâche. Il aurait tout le temps de se questionner sur les origines de sa déception et de son étrange réaction plus tard.

-Que fera-tu ?, Demanda Hannibal après un instant d'un parfait silence où seul le bruit humide des organes qu'ils manipulaient se faisait entendre., Une fois que tu auras accès à tout cet argent ?

Will eu un souffle à la croisée de l'amusement et du sarcasme.

-J'irai en Australie pour parader devant les agents chargés de l'affaire Taman Shud en pointant du doigt leur incompétence., Il marqua une pause, profitant du rire bas de l'étudiant., Tu seras le bienvenu pour m'accompagner, bien-sûr., Il ajouta ensuite.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, voyons.

Ils échangèrent une œillade et Will sentit pour la première fois, que leur relation pouvait à s'y méprendre, ressembler à une forme d'_amitié_.

* * *

Eh bien,

Ce chapitre est un peu particulier parce qu'il touche à la backstory de Will et de Margot, en y révélant tout juste assez de détail pour que vous puissiez vous douter de ce qui s'est passé, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails, pour le moment.

C'était assez subtile à écrire.

On entre aussi dans une phase d'acclimatation, avec une mécanique de manipulation a mi-chemin du dressage pour animaux. Vous savez, le système d'action/récompense. C'est assez subtile aussi parce que Hannibal fait les choses avec la plus grande minutie.

Anyway : Merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et/ou qui ont marqué cette histoire en fav et/ou en suivit, c'est super motivant/gratifiant/ tout autre adjectif positif se terminant en -ant.

Et merci pour votre patiente,

.

.

Un review ?


	3. Chapter 3

TW : Sous-entendu de pédophilie

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 3

.

_Paris, Juin 1944_

.

Les plus jeunes n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir accès aux journaux. On leur avait donné pour raison l'excuse que lire des papiers indépendants pouvait leur porter préjudice et les mettre en danger, mais qu'il ne fallait pas non plus qu'ils soient exposés à la propagande du régime nazi.

Sous couvert du fait que la Bible était le seul document dans lequel ils devaient trouver refuge, Will avait deviné que cette volonté de les couper du monde n'était que de la manipulation primaire.

Après trois années passées dans ce foyer d'accueil chrétien, il n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à comprendre comment les choses se déroulaient ici, et surtout, il n'avait pas mis plus d'un mois à savoir comment bien se comporter pour y survivre.

Un soir, lors de sa première année, il avait rédigé mentalement une note de tout ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire pour pouvoir vivre dans une paix relative. Cela commençait par des choses anodines comme veiller à vider le contenu de son assiette, à des choses plus spécifiques comme ne pas utiliser son « don » sur les gens. Il avait appris à ses dépens – et aux dépens de son corps – que les personnes n'aiment pas que leur nature, intime et profonde, soit révélée au grand jour, peu importe si cela apparaissait comme un livre ouvert à ses yeux.

En grandissant, Will avait fini par incorporer ces règles à son caractère, et elles étaient devenues une seconde nature pour lui.

Comme la règle numéro un.

**_Ne jamais rester seul avec le père Hobbs._**

Même si avec le temps il avait compris qu'il ne ferait jamais partie du tableau de chasse du père, il ne pouvait se risquer à ce que l'adulte comprenne que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait deviné sa véritable nature. L'homme était quand même dangereux, même si Will, du fait de son statut de garçon, et de son âge un peu trop jeune, était dans une sécurité relative en sa présence.

Il était rapidement apparu que le Père Hobbs avait une préférence pour les jeunes filles – entre quinze et dix-sept ans – qui avaient de fortes ressembles physiques avec la personne qu'il avait entre-aperçue dans son regard, le soir de son arrivée.

Brune aux yeux bleus, le cou paré d'une rivière de rubis, dont les pierres coulaient, coulaient, coulaient, le long de sa peau.

Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille, et pourquoi toutes celles qui avaient suivi lui ressemblaient tellement, et pendant un moment, Will n'était pas certain de son avis sur le sujet. Il avait une curiosité malsaine à vouloir comprendre pourquoi le prête agissait de cette façon, et pourquoi, personne à part lui, ne semblait avoir remarqué ses actions.

C'était toujours le père Hobbs qui se chargeait des entrées clandestines dans son refuge. Le couloir qui menait à l'arrière-cour passait devant la porte de sa chambre, il lui était donc aisé d'entendre les allers et venues. Il lui était encore plus aisé de se fondre dans les ombres pour suivre l'adulte et observer de loin son comportement. Il avait fallu deux mois de patience à Will pour qu'enfin une personne correspondant au profil de ses victimes se présente un soir. Le père Hobbs était accompagné de cette personne dont il ne pouvait pas distinguer les traits sous l'épaisse capuche qui masquait une partie de son visage.

C'était un soir de pleine lune, et Will, même de sa cachette, n'aurait pu manquer le reflet de ses yeux bleus apeurés.

Will, tout en sachant qu'il devait faire quelque chose, avait été affreusement conscient de l'impossibilité pour lui de tenter quoi que ce soit. Cela n'aurait engendré comme résultat que de le faire tuer également. Et même les vagues de terreur qu'il pouvait sentir et qui provenaient de la jeune fille ne pouvaient rien y changer.

Le père Hobbs la conduisit dans les sous-sols.

Elle mourut vite.

Elles mourraient toujours vite, une fois que l'homme en avait fini avec elles.

Will, bien que conscient qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans le fait d'ôter la vie d'un autre être humain, n'arrivait pas à saisir la motivation qui animait l'adulte. S'il y avait bien une chose que la vie lui avait appris, c'était qu'il y avait toujours, toujours, un but dans chaque meurtre. Les nazis tuaient les juifs parce que Hitler avait dû trouver un moyen de justifier son coup d'état pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Ses parents avaient été assassinés parce qu'ils luttaient contre le régime qui avait envahi Paris. Alors, pour quelle raison un prêtre tuerait-il le même groupe de personne ?

La réponse se présenta à lui, une nuit de juin, lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'élever non loin de l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Will se glissa hors de son lit, et entrouvrit la porte en bois de sa chambre.

-Je ne veux plus le faire., S'écriait la voix saccadée d'une jeune femme.

-C'est elles où toi, Abigaelle., Avait répliquait le père Hobbs., Leurs vies ou la tienne.

-Tue-moi si tu le souhaites, père, mais ne m'oblige plus à faire cela.

La façon dont elle avait prononcé le mot « père » n'avait pas la même profondeur que les personnes qui s'adressaient à lui par son titre. Et soudain, tout fit sens.

-Je suis déçu, Abigaelle., Avait alors commencé le prêtre., Ma si précieuse enfant…

Will sortit de sa chambre et tourna à l'angle du couloir, à l'instant où les mains du prêtre s'étaient posées sur elle. Et dans un sursaut d'adrénaline – ou un résidu d'instinct de survie – la jeune fille se débattit brutalement.

Le bruit du corps de son père chutant dans les escaliers, avant de se figer dans un craquement sinistre, résonna dans la nuit.

Le souffle de la jeune fille était saccadé, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés dans une expression d'horreur. Will pouvait sentir sa détresse, sa peine, son soulagement, sa joie.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant., Il avait prononcé, platement.

Abigaelle s'était alors vivement retournée :

-Je- c'était un accident je le jure !, Elle s'écriait mais Will, avait secoué la tête et levé les yeux pour croiser son regard – bleu.

-Tu es libre maintenant., Il avait simplement répondu., Et tu devrais fuir, loin.

Un silence s'était étiré entre eux deux, avant que la brune ne hoche la tête avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Will était resté tout le restant de la nuit, assis sur la première marche des escaliers, à surveiller que le père Hobbs ne se relèverait pas de sa chute.

Quand l'une des bonnes sœurs l'avait retrouvé là, son premier réflexe fut de contacter la police. Le second, de l'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre.

Et si le rapport de police conclut que le prêtre avait été poussé dans les escaliers, et que tous s'accordaient à dire qu'un enfant de onze ans n'aurait jamais pu faire chuter un homme adulte, Will fut quand même condamné à suivre une thérapie pour probablement aussi longtemps qu'il resterait dans ce pays, vivant au crochet de l'état.

Jamais il ne révéla la vérité.

.

.

_Paris, Avril 1953_

.

Cela arriva le vendredi matin de la première semaine d'avril.

Lorsque Will était passé devant la fenêtre de sa petite cuisine, il avait vu sur le rebord, les premières feuilles des digitales pourpres s'épanouir sur les rayons du soleil matinal de Paris.

Un sourire soulagé s'était alors dessiné sur son visage. Toutes ces semaines d'attente n'avaient finalement pas été vaines. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer de façon considérable sur l'affaire Taman Shud.

Enfin.

Déchirant un morceau de feuille dont l'utilité première aurait été l'inscription de son cours, Will écrivit à l'intention de Hannibal :

**Demain, la nuit sera pourpre.**

Avant de plier le papier sur lui-même et de le tendre vers Alana. Will savait que la jeune femme savait qu'elle ne devait pas lire les mots que lui et Hannibal s'échangeaient, mais par sécurité, ils avaient peu à peu pris l'habitude de correspondre à l'aide de phrases courtes et codées. Sans contexte, personne n'était en mesure de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Si occuper le rôle de messager ennuyait Alana, elle n'en avait jamais fait allusion. Au contraire, elle offrait toujours à Will une œillade parfois amusée, parfois appuyée, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle trouvait leur comportement plus qu'ambiguë.

-Est-ce que votre demande en mariage se fera aussi sur un morceau de papier ?, Elle lui avait soufflé un jour, passant son bras sous le sien comme à son habitude.

Will avait froncé les yeux, déconcerté par ses propos.

-De quoi parles-tu ?, Il avait demandé.

Alana avait roulé des yeux avant de baisser la voix pour souffler tout près de son visage :

-De ce qui se passe entre Hannibal et toi.

-Il ne se passe rien entre nous., Il avait répondu., Absolument rien.

Alana avait fait la moue.

-Tu sais, Will, cela serait parfaitement logique, en un sens. Vous vous ressemblez, lui et toi. Et il est assez intelligent et cultivé pour suivre le fil de tes pensées., Elle avait laissé planer un silence, et Will n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de la regarder, ébahi par ses conclusions., Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez Hannibal, tu sais., Elle avait repris en croisant son regard., Je ne sais pas quoi, et je ne sais pas si je veux savoir, mais j'ai l'impression que toi tu pourrais gérer cela. Peu importe ce que cela est, en réalité.

Will n'avait rien répondu à la suite de cela. Parce qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire. Mais à présent, il ne pouvait qu'analyser de façon pragmatique, fragment par fragment, ce que l'autre lui faisait ressentir, ou ne pas ressentir.

Il ne pouvait nier que la partie la plus noire de son esprit le désirait ardemment.

Il ne pouvait contester l'existence de sa déception lorsque Hannibal n'avait pas montré le moindre désaccord à l'évocation d'un futur mariage avec Margot.

Mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer que tout cela ne venait pas, en fait, de sa simple curiosité malsaine à la limite de la morale et de la bienséance, pour l'étudiant en médecine.

Comme l'avais si bien dit Alana, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Hannibal. Et si la jeune femme ne voulait pas savoir de quoi il en retournait, ce n'était pas le cas de Will.

Et il ne pouvait pas non plus certifier que tout ceci ne venait pas du fait qu'il ressentait un calme et une tranquillité d'esprit qu'il désespérait d'éprouver de nouveau, et dont chaque expérience le rendait un peu plus dépendant de Hannibal.

Will était conscient de tous ces faits, sans vraiment vouloir – chercher à – y remédier.

Mais, cela ne voulait toujours pas dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se passait entre eux, hors de ce qui se déroulait à l'abris de son esprit dérangé.

Et apparemment dans l'imagination hyperactive d'Alana également.

C'est pourquoi, il ne leva même pas les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle lui adressa son traditionnel sourire appuyé, avant de faire disparaître le morceau de papier à l'intérieur de sa veste.

L'attente jusqu'au vendredi soir serait longue.

-Est-ce que tu as réfléchi à la proposition de mon père ?, Demanda Alana alors qu'ils longeaient la cour intérieur de la faculté, profitant du soleil étonnamment éclatant pour une journée d'avril.

Intérieurement, Will pinça les lèvres. Il devait admettre qu'il avait oublié ce détail qu'étais l'invitation de la famille Bloom à passer la coupure d'Avril avec eux. Le brun savait que la jeune femme n'attendait que sa confirmation, parce que, évidemment, elle serait plus qu'enchantée de passer une semaine avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas dire que la réciproque était vraie.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas Alana, mais contrairement à Margot – contrairement à Hannibal – sa vie avait été d'une tranquillité et d'un calme affolant, même pendant la guerre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir son lot de traumatisme, mais parfois, parfois, la jeune femme se montrait d'une naïveté et d'une légèreté d'esprit qui ne lui inspirait rien d'autre qu'un profond dégoût.

Alors, l'idée de passer toute une semaine dans sa maison secondaire, loin de Paris, à échanger des banalités avec le reste de sa famille, le vidait intégralement de son énergie.

-Je suis désolé, Alana, mais j'ai prévu de profiter de la semaine de coupure pour avancer dans mes recherches, et tenter de boucler le dossier Taman Shud.

C'était une excuse crédible, parce qu'il savait que la brune avait déjà – malgré tous ses espoirs – anticipé son refus.

-D'accord., Elle acquiesça en souriant simplement.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire ou penser d'elle, la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever, était sa prévenance. Jamais elle ne l'avait forcé à faire quelque chose, lui laissant toujours une voie de sortie pour se rétracter, et c'est en cela, que Will acceptait toujours sa présence autour de lui.

C'était une bonne amie, à sa manière.

-Tu transmettras mes excuses à tes parents, ainsi que mes salutations.

-Compte sur moi., Elle répondit en hochant la tête., Ils seront tous les deux un peu déçus, mais ils seront contents d'apprendre que tu es en bonne santé, et que tu apportes autant de sérieux à tes études, comme toujours.

-Je n'en doute pas.

À la suite de cela, ils se séparèrent là où le chemin se divisait en deux. Alana suivit celui de droite pour rejoindre sa prochaine classe, et Will, celui de gauche, pour retrouver la route de la bibliothèque.

.

.

Will avait craint l'espace d'un – court – instant que les feuilles de la plante soient trop jeunes encore, mais Hannibal secoua la tête positivement lorsqu'il les vit.

-La vieillesse d'une plante ne joue pas sur sa toxicité., Avait rassuré l'étudiant en médecine.

Le brun supposait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de le croire, après tout, c'était lui l'expert.

C'est pour cela, qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et le visage couvert d'un masque blanc en tissus, Will commença à réduire en poudre les feuilles vertes.

-La méthode que l'on va utiliser, s'appelle le procédé de Nativelle., Commença à lui expliquer Hannibal avec une voix de maître de conférences.

Il circula dans le laboratoire, passant dans son dos. Will tourna à peine la tête pour voir ses doigts glisser sur plusieurs flacons en verre, étiquetés avec des lettres d'impression et parfois manuscrites pour les fioles les plus anciennes.

-Elle consiste à cristalliser le poison, afin de le dissoudre dans un soluble par la suite.

-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de constater l'immensité de ton savoir sur ce sujet ?, Il lança, laissant apparaître son amusement dans sa voix.

Will entendit plus qu'il ne vit Hannibal se saisir de deux flacons, avant de se diriger vers le matériel chimique.

-Pour le moment, non., Répondit l'autre de façon nonchalante et le masque de Will dissimula son sourire.

Puis, quand les feuilles furent réduites en foudre, Hannibal – vêtu de gants – y ajouta de l'eau et de l'acétate de plomb dans un alambic. Puis, il alluma la flamme, et le procédé de distillation commença. La chaleur faisait s'évaporer le mélange, avant qu'il ne se condense, et soit filtré, pour donner un liquide transparent, par refroidissement. Hannibal expliqua patiemment chaque étape de la préparation à Will, qui l'écouta avec une attention qu'il ne daignait montrer dans les salles de classe. Il fallut attendre presque une demi-heure pour que le liquide soit entièrement distillé.

-Maintenant., nous allons cristalliser le distillat., Il dit à travers les fibres de son masque.

Avec précaution, il versa le liquide transparent dans un bécher sur une plaque chauffante, avant d'y ajouter de l'alcool. Le chauffage du solvant donna une solution composée et Hannibal y ajouta ensuite pour la dernière étape du chloroforme. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et au fond du bécher en verre, Will pouvait observer un millier de petits cristaux.

-Digitaline.

-Digitaline., Confirma Hannibal.

Will se chargea de transférer les cristaux dans trois petites fioles, qu'il referma à l'aide de bouchons en cire. Quand il retira son masque, la satisfaction pouvait clairement se lire sur chaque trait de son visage.

-On a réussi., Il dit.

Hannibal, qui était en train de nettoyer consciencieusement le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé, hocha la tête avec un sourire.

-Tu en doutais ?

-J'avais peur que nous ne manquions de temps., Il nuança.

-Will, toi et moi savons parfaitement que tu aurais souhaité aller au bout du processus même si la date de ton rendu de rapport avait expiré.

Le brun porta l'une des fioles à hauteur de ses yeux, faisant jouer la lumière sur les cristaux.

-Je suppose que c'est une hypothèse que ni toi ni moi ne pourrons vérifier, à présent.

Hannibal émit un « hn » que Will savait vouloir dire « elle est toute vérifié ». Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, lorsqu'un bruit sourd retentit dans les couloirs. Il se figea et échangea un regard avec Hannibal. Celui-ci réagit plus vite que lui.

Il déposa le matériel sec, et avant que Will ait pu cligner des yeux, il éteignit la lumière. Dans cet espace sans fenêtre, l'obscurité envahit chacun de ses sens et malgré lui, il pouvait commencer à ressentir les symptômes de la panique. Ses sens étaient à vif, si bien qu'il faillit crier lorsqu'il sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet.

-Ce n'est que moi., Souffla la voix de Hannibal à son oreille et Will par reflexe, hocha la tête, même s'il était conscient que cela ne servait à rien.

Il se laissa ensuite docilement guider dans le laboratoire, alors que son cœur battait à la mesure des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le silence du bâtiment. S'ils se faisaient prendre en pleine nuit dans le laboratoire de chimie, ils seraient aux mieux renvoyés, au pire, arrêtés. L'un comme l'autre, cela ne devait pas arriver. Will était conscient de cela, et pourtant, lorsqu'il comprit où Hannibal l'entrainait, il se figea sur place.

-Non., Il dit, détestant le tremblement dans sa voix.

-Will, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps-., Commença Hannibal avec irritation.

-Non., Il répéta avec détresse.

Il entendit Hannibal prendre une inspiration, avant de lâcher son poignet. Will pensa que l'étudiant allait l'abandonner là – et à raison – mais la seconde suivante, il sentit les mains familières de Hannibal se poser sur son visage. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda quel sortilège Hannibal avait utilisé pour que l'unique fait de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau suffise à ralentir sa respiration. Car il était certain que l'étudiant avait dû lui faire quelque chose. Cela ne pouvait pas s'expliquer autrement. La pression sur ses tempes et sous ses yeux formait un point d'encrage qu'il agrippait de toute ses forces.

-Tout va bien se passer., Il souffla, avant de le pousser dans le placard.

_Il y avait un espace creux, dans le placard sous l'escalier, qui s'ouvrait grâce à la cinquième et sixième planche. Le trou était minuscule, conçu pour une seule personne de petite taille._

Son dos était posé contre la surface en bois du meuble. Ses mains étaient posées à plat, ses genoux repliés contre lui, et il tentait de se persuader que ceci n'allait pas durer. Il n'allait pas passer plusieurs jours dans cet espace réduit.

_Son père l'avait construit à la main, à l'aide d'une cuillère à soupe, dont le métal s'était tordu à force de mordre dans la terre compacte sous leur petit pavillon de Paris. _

Il n'était pas seul également. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Hannibal assis à ses côtés. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration, bien qu'elle soit partiellement dissimulée par la sienne.

_Sa mère l'utilisait pour cacher de la nourriture de contrebande : du sucre, de la farine, du café et parfois même du tabac._

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, si bien qu'il était incapable de dire si les bruits de pas se rapprochaient ou s'éloignaient de leur position. Fermant les yeux et posant sa tête contre le bois, Will prit une profonde inspiration, en implorant son corps de ne pas faire une crise maintenant. Cela allait passer. Ce n'était que le temps de quelques minutes. Pas des heures. Pas des jours. Juste quelques minutes.

Il pouvait y arriver.

Se forçant à nouveau à prendre une autre inspiration, il sentit la main de Hannibal frôler la sienne.

Son souffle s'échappa.

Le corps de l'étudiant s'orienta vers lui, et sa main remonta le long de son bras.

Il ouvrit ses yeux.

Ses doigts atteignirent le creux de son épaule avant d'entrer dans la zone sensible de la peau de son cou, avant de se refermer sur sa nuque.

Ses doigts étaient froids sur sa peau humide.

Hannibal se glissa un peu plus proche de lui, et Will inclina sa tête dans sa direction, jusqu'à toucher son épaule.

Ce n'était pas sain, il le savait, ce n'était pas un comportement sain. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il inspira.

Il sentait l'odeur de Hannibal qui imprégnait le tissu de sa chemise, au milieu des produits chimiques des milieux médicaux. Il imagina que l'air qu'il inspirait, et qui était saturé de la présence de Hannibal, circulait le long de sa trachée, pour entrer dans ses bronches, dans ses bronchioles, avant de se loger dans ses alvéoles, attendant d'être emporté par son sang pour se propager dans l'intégralité de son corps.

S'il se concentrait assez, Will était persuadé de pouvoir sentir ce poison d'un nouveau genre se rependre dans ses veines.

Ce n'est que lorsque le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles cessa que Will se rendit compte que pendant tout ce temps, Hannibal n'avait cessé de lui souffler des phrases dans une langue dont il ne pouvait comprendre le sens. En serrant et desserrant les doigts, il reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son corps, mais il ne quitta pas la sécurité qu'offrait la proximité de l'étudiant pour autant. Si Hannibal le remarqua, il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

-Je crois qu'ils sont partis., Commença doucement Hannibal après un moment d'un silence presque parfait., Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre encore un peu, au cas où.

Will hocha la tête, parce qu'il ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à ses cordes vocales.

-Tu sais., Reprit Hannibal., Je t'ai menti.

Sa main était toujours sur sa nuque et son pouce jouait distraitement avec les boucles de ses cheveux.

Will fronça les sourcils et redressa la tête, juste assez pour se donner l'illusion qu'il pouvait croiser son regard.

-A quel propos ?

Sa voix lui semblait étrange à ses oreilles.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais accepter la proposition de Margot.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Will remercia le ciel d'être entouré d'obscurité.

Il sentit son cœur bondir d'une façon désagréable, et le sang affluer dans ses joues. Et sans qu'il ne puisse y remédier, les paroles d'Alana lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Cela serait parfaitement logique, en un sens. »

Il se souvient également de la déception qui l'avait frappé lorsque l'étudiant n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de gène à l'idée qu'il épouse Margot.

« Vous vous ressemblez, lui et toi. »

Du désir ardent que sa partie de lui la plus malsaine éprouvait pour lui.

« Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez Hannibal, tu sais. »

Une inspiration.

-Tu veux que je lui dise non ?, Il souffla, conscient que sa question reposait uniquement sur de la rhétorique.

-Je veux que tu lui dises non., Confirma Hannibal.

Quelque chose dans Will se détendit, pendant qu'une autre s'électrifiait.

-D'accord., Il ne put que répondre, docilement.

Et Will n'avait pas besoin de tirer sur les cordes de son don, ni de sa vision, pour saisir la pleine satisfaction de son vis-à-vis.

-Bien, je crois que l'on ne risque plus rien à présent., Dit Hannibal avant d'ouvrir les portes du placard et Will ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre à l'extérieur.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps que nécessaire dans le bâtiment et alors que Will observait Hannibal refermer le portail d'entrée, il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ont-ils ressenti le besoin de s'aventurer aussi loin dans le bâtiment alors que l'on veille toujours à refermer derrière nous ?

Il se sentait toujours un peu fragile mais ses capacités de réflexion commençaient à lui revenir, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer toutes les incohérences qui lui sautaient désormais aux yeux.

Hannibal pinça les lèvres et haussa légèrement les épaules :

-Je n'en sais rien., Répondit l'étudiant., Peut-être que c'était une ronde programmée à l'avance, ou peut-être qu'ils étaient venus voler quelque chose en ignorant que nous étions là.

Hannibal s'éloigna en glissant les clés dans la poche avant de son manteau gris avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Will, pour la première fois, le sonda volontairement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du lituanien, il inclina la tête et Will eut le – plaisir – loisir de voir naitre dans ses orbes ambrées cette lueur prédatrice qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis leur première rencontre.

-Douterais-tu de moi, William ?

-Est-ce que tu ne trouverais pas cela un peu vexant que je ne fasse pas preuve d'un minimum de prudence envers toi ?, Il répliqua, ignorant le sentiment qui montait en lui.

Ignorant celui qui montait en Hannibal.

-Touché., Concéda-t-il sans honte, avant de se détourner de Will.

Celui-ci le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que son vis-à-vis se retourne une nouvelle fois vers lui.

-Si je te garantissais que tu repartirais sain et sauf, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner jusqu'à chez moi ?

-Tu veux dire… Maintenant ?, Il se sentit obligé de demander.

-Oui, maintenant.

Will dévisagea Hannibal. Il voulait dire non. Son instinct criait que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée. Et paradoxalement, c'était précisément à cause de cela qu'il souhaitait dire oui. Ça, et le fait qu'il pouvait encore sentir la pression de la main de Hannibal sur sa nuque, son odeur entêtante flottant autour de lui.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais accepter la proposition de Margot. »

C'était un jeu dangereux, qui se présentait à lui. Bien différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

Hannibal venait d'avancer un premier pion blanc, et observait à présent Will dans l'attente de savoir quelle serait sa prochaine action.

Il tendit la main pour s'emparer d'un pion noir.

-D'accord., Il s'entendit répondre.

Et il effectua à son tour son mouvement.

Will apprenait vite.

.

.

Hannibal habitait au dernier étage d'un immeuble du seizième arrondissement de Paris, ce qui n'aurait pas dû surprendre Will. A la première seconde où il l'avait vu – où il avait aperçu la chevalière à son doigts – il avait compris que Hannibal venait d'une famille aisée. Mais le cadre et le caractère illégal de leur rencontre nocturne avait donné l'illusion qu'ils venaient du même milieu ; et celle-ci venait de se rompre.

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin, et Will commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé Hannibal l'entrainer dans cette situation.

-Est-ce que tu es sûre que-, Il commença, mais se fit couper par le bruit de la serrure que le lithuanien venait de déverrouiller.

-Oui., Il répondit sans le regarder avant d'ouvrir la porte, et de s'écarter pour l'inviter à entrer.

Will pinça les lèvres, observant d'un œil inquiet l'intérieur qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est seulement maintenant que tu te laisses intimider ?, Railla Hannibal avec la pointe de condescendance et de défi qui le caractérisait parfois.

-Que feras-tu, si je décidais de tourner les talons, là maintenant ?, Il demanda, croisant son regard.

-Je refermerais la porte et irais me coucher. Mais cette discussion ne mène à rien, car je sais que tu vas entrer.

-Oh, tu sais ?

-Tu ne manquerais pas une telle opportunité d'en apprendre plus sur moi.

Will plissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait dénier que c'était là une attraction plus qu'alléchante.

-Entre, Will., Répéta patiemment Hannibal.

Le brun entra, et l'étudiant referma derrière lui, avant de le guider dans l'immense appartement.

L'espace était plus grand que tout ce que Will avait connu jusqu'alors. Ils durent traverser la salle de séjour et la salle à manger avant de longer un couloir pour accéder à la chambre de son partenaire, ami, peu importe.

-Mets-toi à ton aise., Dit Hannibal en déposant son manteau sur un fauteuil., Je vais nous faire du thé.

Puis il quitta la pièce, offrant à Will tout le luxe d'explorer ce nouveau terrain inconnu ; car l'étudiant devait bien se douter que laisser quelqu'un comme Will – quelqu'un avec ce genre de faculté – était une affaire risquée. Et Hannibal n'était pas un idiot, et encore moins un naïf. Il n'aurait jamais entrainé Will dans cette partie de son intimité s'il n'était pas conscient qu'il allait forcément avoir accès à des données qu'il ne voulait – ou pas – partager.

C'était là sans nul doute un acte de confiance, même si Will restait prudent avec le choix des mots qu'il utilisait.

Il posa son sac et son manteau à son tour, avant de laisser son regard parcourir les murs.

La chambre de Hannibal ressemblait un peu à la sienne, dans le sens où elle avait une fonction plus pratique que personnel. Il n'y avait pas de cadre photo, pas d'objet qui aurait pu avoir une quelconque importance sentimentale. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplie de livres – qui traitaient parfois de psychologie, parfois de science et quelques thrillers. Les cahiers de l'étudiant étaient parfaitement rangés et organisés sur son bureau – Will, faute de place, se contentait de les poser au sol. Il y avait des schémas tracés au fusain accrochés sur les murs. Des représentations spécifiques, que les connaissances basiques en anatomie de Will permettaient à peine de comprendre.

_Paroi thoracique postérieure. Cœur : base et faces diaphragmatiques. Médiastin : coupe transversale (vue supérieure)._

Will savait que Hannibal en était l'auteur, juste en voyant la finesse des détails et du tracé. Les annotations étaient écrites à l'encre, dans les boucles à présent familières de son vis-à-vis.

Et il serait sûrement resté un moment à tous les observer un par un si un dessin en particulier n'avait pas attiré son regard.

Au milieu de toute ces représentations anatomiques se trouvait le visage d'un homme. Les yeux étaient ce qui ressortait le plus. Dans une expression vibrante d'un mélange de cruauté, de malfaisance et de désespoir, les yeux fixaient résolument toute personne qui osait le regarder. La peau était abîmée et sale, les cheveux dissimulés sous un casque en métal d'aspect militaire. Ses lèvres étaient tordues dans un ordre que Will ne pouvait pas entendre. Les traits du visage étaient flous et à peine dessinés. Trois traits, épais et bruts, exécutés d'une main rageuse.

Will allait effleurer le papier de son index lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Hannibal retentir.

-Je savais bien que ce serait cela qui attirerait ton attention.

Will tourna à peine la tête pour le voir déposer sur la table basse de sa chambre un plateau contenant une théière et deux tasses en porcelaine.

-Qui est cette personne ?, Il demanda, s'approchant de la table lorsque Hannibal lui fit signe de venir.

-C'est une très bonne question. Et j'essaie d'y répondre depuis presque neuf ans.

L'étudiant s'assit sur ses genoux d'un côté de la table, servant le thé en tenant la théière à deux mains. L'image le renvoya aux illustrations sur les cérémonies du thé en Asie qu'il avait pu observer sur des estampes, lorsque sa mère l'emmenait encore au musée.

Will chassa le souvenir au fin fond de son esprit alors qu'il refermait ses mains sur la tasse de thé chaude.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre où est-ce que tu veux en venir., Répondit Will en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Hannibal l'étudia du regard, mais son regard ne brillait pas de leur habituelle lueur manipulatrice et Will comprit qu'il était en train de calculer si oui ou non, il pouvait lui parler de ce sujet. Le brun soutint son regard.

Finalement, Hannibal porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, avant de river son regard vers le dessin sur le mur.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit que j'avais été recueilli en France par mon oncle à la mort de mes parents.

Will hocha la tête.

-Ils se sont fait fusiller, eux et le reste de notre personnel, devant le refuge de chasse où l'on s'était réfugié à cause des bombardements de l'armée allemande.

Le brun cilla. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans la voix de Hannibal. Aucune tristesse, ni aucune colère. Il donnait l'impression de ne réciter que des faits. Même la sensibilité de Will ne lui faisait parvenir aucun ébranlement.

-J'avais dix ans. Bientôt onze., Il continua., Et une sœur sur qui veiller. Misha.

Et là, à l'évocation de ce prénom, Will remarqua le froncement qui se forma entre ses sourcils, et la soudaine tension dans sa façon de tenir sa tasse.

-Une partie de mon subconscient bloque ma mémoire et m'empêche de me souvenir ce qui lui est arrivé. Ce que cet homme lui a fait., Hannibal détourna son regard du dessin pour le reporter sur Will., Quand on m'a retrouvé, je portais une chaîne autour du cou., Il marqua une pause, laissant au brun le temps de lutter contre l'horreur qui avait glacé son sang dans ses veines., Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot durant les deux années qui ont suivi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Will entendait des récits sur les horreurs qui s'étaient produites pendant la guerre. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était confronté à un passé aussi sombre – Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait également traversé un. Mais cette fois-ci, il sentait que derrière le voile qui protégeait Hannibal de ce souvenir, se cachait ce que les Hommes pouvaient faire de pire.

Et il n'y avait pas énormément de scénario différents.

Will savait que Hannibal en était autant conscient que lui.

-Est-ce que tu as essayé de le retrouver ?, Il demanda, forçant sa voix à être parfaitement normale.

Il n'était pas certain que Hannibal apprécierait qu'il adoucisse sa voix pour s'adresser à lui, à présent qu'il lui avait révélé un fragment de son passé. En fait, il était plus que certain que cela ne serait pas le cas.

-Retrouver un visage sorti de ma mémoire parmi tous les soldats allemands présents en Lituanie durant l'hiver de quarante-quatre à quarante-cinq n'est pas vraiment ce que je qualifierais de simple, Will.

Il avait donc essayé, mais sans résultat concluant.

-Je suis claustrophobe., Commença Will après un silence.

Hannibal arqua un sourcil, geste dont le brun savait très bien interpréter la signification et il roula des yeux, un début de sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis claustrophobe parce que je suis resté trois jours enfermé dans un creux que mon père avait construit sous l'escalier de notre ancien pavillon., Will tapait un rythme que lui seul pouvait entendre de son index contre la porcelaine de sa tasse., C'est ma mère qui m'y avait enfermé parce que les soldats allemands étaient devant notre porte.

Il laissa passer un silence, se donnant suffisamment de temps pour se reprendre et continuer sans que sa voix ne se brise d'une façon qui serait pathétique et humiliante.

-Elle m'a dit de rester sage et de ne pas faire de bruit.

-Et tu as respecté son ordre., Comprit Hannibal.

-J'étais du genre obéissant., Ironisa Will., Ce sont des membres de la résistance qui m'ont trouvé et qui m'ont caché le temps de me mettre en _sécurité_.

Il avait prononcé le mot avec tant de raillerie, qu'il pouvait sentir la curiosité de Hannibal à ce sujet sans même le regarder. Mais il secoua la tête négativement. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il évoquerait cette nuit.

Un traumatisme après l'autre.

-Je n'ai même pas de visage., Il dit avec une certaine amertume., Juste le son de leur voix.

Et du bruit des balles dans la nuit.

-Il doit exister un rapport qui détaille les faits de cette nuit., Dit Hannibal., Ce genre d'opération nécessitait toujours un compte rendu détaillé.

-Peut-être., Commença prudemment Will., Mais pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne saurais même pas par où et quoi commencer.

-Moi je sais., Répondit son vis-à-vis.

Will plissa les yeux :

-Tu m'aiderais à retrouver les personnes qui ont assassiné mes parents ?, Il demanda prudemment.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?, Il demanda de nouveau.

-Nous sommes amis, non ?, Dit Hannibal en inclinant sa tête., N'est-ce pas ce que font les amis ?

-Je ne crois pas que la définition d'amis nous convienne, Hannibal.

Il s'était interdit d'y penser avant d'être seul dans la sécurité précaire de son appartement, mais le souvenir de leur échange dans le placard du laboratoire était proche, menaçant de le faire rougir s'il s'y attardait un peu trop.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux ambrés de Hannibal, si bien que Will comprit qu'il savait à quoi il venait juste de songer. Cependant, il ne lui donna pas la satisfaction d'être gêné par cela.

Avec un sourire, l'étudiant se pencha vers lui, sa joue reposant dans le creux de sa paume.

-Fort bien. Disons que c'est quelque chose que je serais prêt à faire pour toi, alors.

-J'aimerai savoir ce que tout ceci cache., Will répondit., Savoir ce que tu as réellement prévu de faire de moi.

Car il était impensable que quelqu'un comme Hannibal dépense son temps et son énergie juste pour aider quelqu'un dans le besoin, juste pour faire la charité. Tout ceci avait une signification et un enjeu plus grand. Will ne savait juste pas encore quoi.

-Tout ceci serait beaucoup moins amusant si tu étais au courant de tout sans devoir lutter pour le savoir., Répondit l'étudiant., Et tu détesterais que je te donne la réponse de quelque chose que tu n'as pas pu comprendre par toi-même. Je n'ai pas raison, Will ?

Will ne confirma, ni ne nia pas.

-Fort bien, nous allons donc retrouver les meurtriers de tes parents., Dit Hannibal en portant à ses lèvres sa tasse de thé.

* * *

Si l'envie vous vient d'empoisonner votre professeur de mathématique ou votre voisine bruyante avec de la digitaline, ne dites pas que vous avez appris à en faire en me lisant, je tiens à ma liberté autant que Hannibal tient à la sienne, merci.

Et souvenez-vous, tuer c'est mal et c'est puni par la loi de presque tous les pays de ce monde.

Anyway : Merci au GIGN de ne pas être venu défoncer la porte de chez moi aux premières lueurs du jour à cause de mon historique de recherche : c'est vraiment cool de votre part.

.

.

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Avant-propos** : Rien dans ce chapitre n'est végétarien.

Et merci à Tiffany pour ses connaissances accrues des boulangeries de Paris.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 4

.

Paris, avril 1953

.

Le calme régnait lorsque Will s'éveilla. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux, profitant du silence et de la literie confortable contre laquelle il se trouvait. Il lui fallut le temps d'une inspiration pour se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était pas _normal._

Se redressant rapidement, il regarda autour de lui pour repérer ses lunettes de vue, et les trouva posées sur une table de chevet à ses côtés.

C'est seulement alors qu'il se rappela. La digitaline, le placard, Hannibal, son appartement.

Le fait qu'il avait accepté de se lancer à la poursuite des meurtriers de ses parents.

Son cœur se mit à tambouriner d'une façon qui était désagréable dans sa poitrine.

Prenant une inspiration, il se focalisa sur l'environnement autour de lui et constata – avec une légère surprise – qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de Hannibal. Il avait dû s'endormir pendant qu'il feuilletait l'un des nombreux livres de l'étudiant, pendant que celui-ci s'affairait à tracer les esquisses d'un croquis qu'il n'avait pas eu l'honneur de pouvoir voir. Hannibal avait aussi sûrement dû le déplacer dans la nuit pour le placer dans son lit et lui retirer le pull qu'il portait par-dessus sa chemise.

Will déglutit et refusa de laisser son esprit dériver dans cette direction.

A la place, il se leva, tenta de rendre son apparence un peu plus présentable, et partit en quête du lithuanien.

Hannibal n'était pas dans la salle de séjour. En revanche, le regard du brun se posa sur une femme de type asiatique, dont les cheveux noirs étaient noués en une longue queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle consultait _Le Monde _dont le titre principal de la première de couverture déclamait « **LE CAPITAINE DU CARGO SUÉDOIS qui heurta le sous-marin " Dumlupinar " demeure emprisonné **». Un service à thé en porcelaine bleu anglaise était disposé devant elle, sur une nappe blanche.

Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux noirs de son journal pour les poser sur lui, Will sut qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et que le sentiment était réciproque.

Pliant le papier, elle déposa le quotidien sur la table, resserrant les pants de son kimono blanc et rouge autour d'elle.

-C'est donc vous., Commença-t-elle., Hannibal m'a prévenu ce matin qu'il avait un _ami_ à la maison.

Le mot « ami » dans sa bouche, sonnait comme une interrogation. Comme si elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue que Hannibal ait pu se lier de quelque façon que ce soit avec quelqu'un. Et bien que Will ait lui-même spécifié que la nature de leur relation n'en prenait plus le chemin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir irrité par sa remarque. Irrité, et intrigué. Car il pouvait aussi sentir venant d'elle, un étrange mélange d'amour et de _peur. _

-Je m'excuse si ma présence impromptue vous a causé quelques gênes que ce soit., Répondit le brun en adoptant le ton froidement poli de la femme.

-Il n'en est rien, je vous rassure., Elle mentit avant de désigner les chaises vides à sa table., Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

-Au risque de vous paraître impoli, Madame, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve Hannibal., Dit Will sans bouger de l'endroit où il se tenait, droit et raide.

L'asiatique l'étudia du regard un instant.

-Hannibal reviendra bientôt., Elle articula poliment avant de prendre un ton plus exigeant., Maintenant, asseyez-vous. J'y tiens.

-Puisque vous y tenez., Will fut obligé de concéder.

Il n'était pas en terrain connu, ici. Il était chez Hannibal et, en son absence, il devait fournir un effort particulier pour être aimable.

Sans lui donner satisfaction de lui montrer la tension qui l'habitait, Will tira la première chaise qui se présentait à lui et s'y assit. Assez loin d'elle pour son confort personnel, et assez proche pour que cela ne soit pas grossier.

-Je suis Dame Murasaki., Se présenta la femme après un instant de silence., Je suis la tante par alliance de Hannibal.

-Will., Il dit pour simple présentation.

-_Will_., Répéta la tante de Hannibal., Pouvez-vous me dire quand vous avez rencontré mon neveu et quelle est la nature de votre relation ?

La pointe de jalousie qu'il pouvait sentir le plongea dans une profonde perplexité. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans toute cette situation. Et si le brun commençait à comprendre à quoi tous ces sentiments étaient liés et ce qu'ils engendraient, il devait encore en vérifier l'hypothèse.

-Je pensais que Hannibal vous avait lui-même signalé que nous étions _amis_, non ?, Il répondit en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction, ignorant volontairement la première partie de sa question.

-Hannibal n'a pas d'ami., Elle répondit, sa main se crispant sur sa tasse de thé., Et cela est pour le mieux.

-Vous dites cela en vous basant sur des faits., Il commença, avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres., Ou est-ce que vous dites cela à cause de l'_affection_ que vous lui portez ?

Un silence froid s'abattit sur la pièce.

-Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais., Elle attaqua, perdant la maîtrise de ses émotions., Si c'était le cas, vous ne voudriez pas rester proche de lui.

Will se recula dans sa chaise, inclinant la tête sur le côté. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de la femme, étudiant la moindre de ses réactions, la moindre crispation de ses traits.

-Je vous en prie, Madame, vous allez attiser mon intérêt.

Dame Murasaki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière son dos.

-Je pensais pourtant avoir déjà éveillé ton intérêt, Will ?

La femme sursauta et détourna le regard. Will pouvait sentir la crainte qui émanait d'elle, à l'exacte mesure même qu'il sentait son désir.

Qu'avait donc fait Hannibal pour engendrer ces deux émotions très différentes chez cette femme ?

-Que cela ne flatte pas trop ton égo, Hannibal., Sourit malgré lui Will.

-Je n'oserais jamais., Répondit l'étudiant avant d'entrer dans son champ de vision., Ma tante, je ne vous pensais pas capable de faire preuve d'une telle indélicatesse envers un invité., Une pause., Mon invité.

Sa tante contracta la mâchoire, mais ne répondit rien. Ses yeux étaient baissés sur sa tasse de thé et Will pouvait voir la tension qui habitait ses épaules et son dos.

-Et vous savez à quel point j'ai horreur de l'impolitesse.

Le brun leva les yeux pour dévisager Hannibal. Il y avait un _quelque chose _qui se dégageait de chez l'étudiant en l'instant une chose que Will avait notée, mais dont il n'avait jamais pu être témoin. C'était quelque chose de sombre, dont la sensation – épaisse et musquée – s'attardait sur sa langue. Will voulait assister à ce que Hannibal pouvait faire lorsqu'il était dans cet état d'esprit. Ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour se comporter de la sorte.

Dans cette attitude menaçante, Hannibal l'attirait comme les stupides insectes qui s'approchaient trop près des lumières artificielles des lampadaires de Paris. A la différence que Will était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas mourir à son contact.

-Je vous présente mes excuses., Commença Dame Murasaki., Mes remarques étaient déplacées et malvenues., L'asiatique pinça ses lèvres avant de se lever de sa chaise., Je vais vous laisser à présent., Et elle disparut dans un couloir, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait la chambre de Hannibal.

-Eh bien., Commenta Will.

-Je suis désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma tante se conduise de cette façon., S'excusa Hannibal, toute trace d'agressivité ayant quitté ses traits.

-Elle est amoureuse de toi, tu le sais ça ?, Répondit Will en arquant un sourcil.

-Oui., Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Puis l'étudiant déposa sur la table un sac en papier blanc et encouragea Will d'un signe de la tête à l'ouvrir. Will s'exécuta et sourit lorsqu'il y vit des croissants, puis son regard s'attarda sur l'imprimé noir sur le sac.

-Tu es allé chez Stohrer ?

-En effet., Répondit Hannibal avant de s'assoir en face de lui sur la table et de tendre le bras pour servir deux tasses de thé encore chaud.

-Tu es allé jusque dans le deuxième arrondissement ?, Demanda de nouveau Will avant de le remercier pour le thé.

-Effectivement.

Will baissa de nouveau les yeux sur les croissants avant d'en saisir un.

-Ma mère aurait adoré cela., Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire., Elle aurait aimé l'idée de manger quelque chose en provenance direct de l'héritage qu'a laissé Nicolas Stohrer.

-Elle aimait l'histoire ?, Demanda Hannibal, comme s'il ne trouvait pas tout ceci d'un profond ennui.

En y réfléchissant bien, Will n'avait jamais ressenti d'ennui s'échappant d'Hannibal.

-J'ai cette impression, oui. Mais je ne m'en souviens plus assez, maintenant., Il dit en haussant les épaules., Je crois qu'elle aurait aimé me faire partager l'étendu de son savoir, mais le contexte ne se prêtait pas à la chose.

Hannibal tourna lentement sa cuillère dans sa tasse puis ouvrit la bouche :

-Nicolas Stohrer a commencé sa carrière en étant pâtissier dans les cuisines du Roi Stanislas Ier de Pologne.

Et pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Will écouta patiemment tout le savoir que Hannibal possédait sur l'homme, constatant par la même occasion que ses connaissances inépuisables ne s'arrêtaient pas au domaine du scientifique, mais s'élargissaient jusqu'à celui de la cuisine. Aussi surprenant soit-il.

.

.

-Je peux lire à ton expression que tu ne vas pas répondre positivement à ma demande de la dernière fois., Commença Margot comme simple salutation en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de Will.

-De nous deux, je croyais que c'était moi qui étais l'être étrange capable de lire les autres., Répondit Will en haussant un sourcil amusé.

-Mais moi, mon cher, je suis celle qui a l'habitude de recevoir des refus., Argumenta la blonde en croisant ses jambes., Il y a des expressions qui ne trompent pas.

-Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi, Margot. Je suis désolé.

Margot eut un sourire sur ses lèvres rouges. Et Will devina que bien qu'elle soit désappointée de son refus, elle s'y attendait.

-Alors., Commença-t-elle en balayant ses excuses d'un geste vague de la main., Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Qui ?, Demanda Will en fronçant les sourcils.

-La personne pour laquelle tu as dit non à une vie riche et confortable.

Will cilla mais se refusa à montrer une toute autre expression.

-Et ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas de quoi je veux parler William Graham., Assena-t-elle en le pointant de son index vernis de rouge., Je ne marche pas.

-Il y a bien quelqu'un., Il finit par admettre., Mais tu te méprends sur l'origine de notre relation.

L'héritière de l'empire Verger émit un « humpf » qui montrait à quel point elle était convaincue par son explication.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, Will. Les personnes comme toi et moi n'auront jamais le droit de vivre une romance traditionnelle. Je ne parlais pas de _ce genre _de relation, mon cher.

Le brun ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'elle marquait un point. Il pinça les lèvres, et après un dernier instant de réflexion, il finit par dire :

-Il s'appelle Hannibal.

Il était étrange pour Will de prononcer son prénom en dehors des conversations qu'il avait avec Alana. Pas que le brun connaisse qui que ce soit en dehors de ses deux amies et le sujet de sa réflexion, mais l'étudiant lui faisait l'effet d'un secret bien caché. Hormis les fois où son esprit s'attardait sur son sujet, Will n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer son prénom à voix haute.

Margot eut un sourire victorieux alors qu'elle se laissait retomber à l'arrière de son fauteuil, ses doigts frôlant ses lèvres.

-_Puis soupirant, dit l'autre, aie ta volonté, je suis l'Amour qui n'ose point dire son nom_ ¹., Cita la jeune femme.

-Est-ce vraiment approprié, Margot ?, Demanda Will en haussant un sourcil à son encontre, ayant reconnu les vers que la blonde venait de citer.

-Probablement pas, mais comment décrire cette situation si ce n'est avec des mots qui expriment l'incapacité d'aborder un sujet ?

-En se passant de description, justement.

Margot roula des yeux et Will l'imaginait très bien claquer le manche de sa cravache contre sa paume dans un geste impatient.

-Je refuse de vivre caché, Will., Elle dit de façon légère mais le brun pouvait voir une détermination froide briller dans ses yeux., Je ne vivrai plus jamais de cette façon.

Will se sentit malgré lui sourire, et son ton s'adoucit :

-Tu seras à la tête de l'empire Verger avec une femme éblouissante à tes côtés.

Ce n'était là rien qu'un mensonge, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils en avaient conscience. Margot plus que Will. Dans leur société profondément ancrée dans le patriarcat et dans l'intolérance, on ne permettrait jamais à la blonde de se conduire comme bon lui semblerait. Pas que Will pensait que cela puisse l'arrêter. Margot préfèrerait mettre le feu au pont et danser sur les ruines fumantes du bateau plutôt que de se laisser enfermer dans une cage dorée de nouveau. Et le brun savait que son amie songeait à la même chose que lui, parce que sa posture se détendit.

-Dans cette vie ou dans une autre, n'est-ce pas ?, Elle dit en souriant.

Will hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire.

-Bien que cette conversation soit des plus plaisantes, cela ne me dit toujours pas qui est ce mystérieux Hannibal, mon cher.

Le brun eut un souffle amusé.

-C'est un étudiant en médecine., Il commença., Il m'aide sur mon sujet d'étude de ce trimestre.

-Will Graham qui a besoin d'une aide externe sur une affaire criminelle ?, Dit Margot en souriant, l'éclat dans ses yeux prouvant au brun que cette idée l'amusait au plus haut point.

-Il s'agit de l'affaire Taman Shud., Il expliqua en refusant de faire passer cela comme une justification.

Margot laissa échapper un sifflement entre ses lèvres rouges.

-Ton professeur est du genre sadique, non ?

-Est-ce que je ne l'avais pas mentionné il y a de cela des mois ?

-Oui, mais je pensais que c'était ton côté dramatique qui s'exprimait.

Will étouffa un rire mi-amusé mi-indigné, qui s'effaça à l'instant où la porte du cabinet psychiatrique s'ouvrit. Le brun échangea un regard avec la blonde avant de se lever de son siège. Et à l'instant même où il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte pour la refermer, elle dit :

-J'espère qu'il te traite bien.

Will pinça les lèvres, ne sachant comment répondre à cette question. Il était certain qu'indubitablement, Hannibal était _bon _pour lui d'une façon qui paraîtrait étrange pour l'intégralité de la société. Même pour Margot – surtout pour Margot. D'une façon que Will ne pouvait expliquer, sa présence suffisait à apaiser son esprit, son intelligence stimulait les zones les plus sombres de son imagination, et son intérêt d'une façon qui ne pouvait pas être saine. Mais c'était une chose qui convenait parfaitement à Will. Il aimait que leur relation – quoi que soit en réalité l'origine de leur relation et peu importe son nom – se déroule de la sorte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela., Il répondit à Margot, avant de refermer la porte grise derrière lui.

.

.

**Sujet : **Affaire Taman Shud ( 1948 – Adélaïde, Australie )

.

**Premières observations : **Le corps de la victime est couché sur le sable, la tête reposant sur la digue, les jambes croisées vers la mer. Le bras gauche est tendu et son bras droit est plié. Une cigarette qui n'est pas allumée est retrouvée derrière l'une des oreilles de la victime, tandis qu'une autre est trouvée à moitié consumée dans le col droit de son manteau.

**Relevé de l'autopsie : **L'homme est âgé de quarante à quarante-cinq ans et était dans une forme physique « particulièrement bonne ». Mesurant un mètre quatre-vingts. L'heure du décès est située aux environs de deux heures du matin, le premier décembre mille neuf-cent quarante-huit. Le dernier repas ingéré est une tourte à la viande, mais les examens observés à l'époque ne permettent pas de déceler des traces de substances suspectes dans le corps.

**Enquête médico-légale : **L'absence de trace de vomissure empêche de formuler la thèse d'un poison ou toute autre substance toxique comme conclusion définitive. Le manque de papier d'identité, et de manifestions de ses proches, empêche l'identification de _l'Homme de Sumerton_.

.

**Observations et compte rendu de l'étudiant : **William Graham, L2.

_Bien que tout constat qui pencherait vers la théorie d'un empoisonnement ne puisse être fondé, de part le manque de trace visible autour de la victime et dans son organisme, ce n'est pourtant pas une piste à écarter. Il s'agit même de la thèse la plus crédible, si l'on reconsidère plusieurs facteurs : _

_Si le corps a été rejeté par la mer, il est normal qu'aucune trace de vomissure n'ait été retrouvée sur les lieux où le corps a été retrouvé. Cet argument est appuyé par les dires de John Burton Cleland, qui après une réexamination de la victime et de ses vêtements déclara que les chaussures étaient trop propres et semblaient avoir été vernies, au lieu de présenter l'aspect qu'elles auraient dû avoir si l'homme s'était promené dans le sable. _

_Par ailleurs, l'engorgement des organes de la victime n'est pas caractéristique d'une mort pas noyade. _

_La mort par empoisonnement – par la digitaline – est donc l'hypothèse la plus probable à ce jour. _

_La digitaline est une substance toxique extraite des feuilles de digitales pourprées. Utilisée en médecine comme glycoside cardiaque, à forte dose, elle engendre des nausées, des vomissements, et à terme, un arrêt cardiaque. Sous forme de cristaux obtenus par le procédé de Nativelle, la toxine est peu colorée, inodore et indétectable dans l'organisme. _

_La tueuse en série Marie Alexandrine Becker dite « la veuve noir » est notamment connue pour avoir tué onze personnes en utilisant ce poison entre mars mille huit-cent trente-trois et octobre mille huit-cent trente-six. _

_Dans le cas présent, la toxine a pu être ingérée par la victime à l'aide de – _

Will suspendit la plume de son stylo au-dessus de sa feuille et contempla la partie manquante de sa phrase avec effarement. Il ne se pensait pas stupide au point d'avoir oublié de s'attarder sur l'un des points essentiels de l'enquête, mais preuve était qu'il avait _effectivement _négligé une partie importante de son raisonnement.

Le _modus operandi._

Comment est-ce que la digitaline était entrée dans l'organisme de la victime.

-Tu es idiot, Will., Il souffla en posant son front contre le bois de la table, s'autorisant à fermer les yeux.

-Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu te portais en si haute estime., Commenta Alana, de l'autre côté de la table, travaillant elle-même sur son essai de philosophie.

Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et le gloussement bas de l'anglaise lui apprit qu'elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Son esprit était trop loin dans ses réflexions à présent, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de sa mémoire, passant et repassant les détails de l'affaire et les connaissances qu'il avait accumulées jusqu'alors.

Sa mémoire avait toujours fonctionné comme un idéogramme qui n'avait de logique que pour lui, et lui seul. Ses idées étaient classées par thématiques, dont il suffisait de remonter le long des fils et d'en dérouler les niveaux.

_La digitaline, lorsqu'elle est cristallisée par le procédé de Nativelle, ne peut être soluble que dans... De l'alcool. _

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'alcool dans le sang et le foie de l'Homme de Sumerton. Will pouvait l'affirmer sans avoir besoin de jeter à nouveau un œil sur le rapport du médecin légiste. Donc, il n'avait pas ingéré volontairement le poison. Ce qui excluait l'hypothèse d'un suicide, même si le brun n'y avait jamais vraiment cru.

Cela restreignait considérablement le champ des possibles.

Redressant subitement la tête, Will s'empara de sa feuille pour y relire le relevé de l'autopsie.

_Le dernier repas ingéré est une tourte à la viande. _

Une tourte à la viande.

-Alana, est-ce que tu sais si Hannibal suit des cours aujourd'hui., Il demanda, s'afférant déjà à rassembler ses affaires dans son sac.

-Juste le matin, il me semble., Dit-elle en mordillant le bout de son stylo à plume pour se donner le temps de la réflexion, les yeux plissés comme si elle forçait sa mémoire.

Will lui accorda une minute supplémentaire pour confirmer ses dires.

-Oui, il n'a rien de prévu l'après-midi. Il devrait donc être à la bibliothèque de la faculté de Médecine, ou chez lui., Elle confirma en hochant la tête.

-Merci., Dit Will en se levant.

-Est-ce que tu sais où-, Commença-t-elle.

-Oui., L'interrompit le brun.

Et alors qu'il tournait au détour du rayon _Langues Vivantes_, il entendit son rire discret le suivre.

.

.

Hannibal ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque de son école, évidemment. Réprimant son impatience sous l'effort physique qu'était de monter les douze étages pour atteindre l'appartement de Hannibal, Will marqua un arrêt lorsqu'il constata le nombre de valises présent dans le couloir, sur le carrelage en marbre blanc. Le portier de l'immeuble et ce qui semblait être un chauffeur de taxi au vu de son uniforme, étaient afférés à les descendre.

Lorsque Dame Murasaki sortit à son tour de l'appartement, Will n'eut aucun mal à sentir son regard désapprobateur sur lui, malgré la paire de Ray-Ban qui masquait ses yeux.

-Will., Elle le salua néanmoins d'une politesse froide.

-Bonjour, Madame., Il la salua à son tour, ignorant volontairement son titre.

-Je pars rendre visite à l'une des mes anciennes servantes au Japon., Elle expliqua sans que le brun ne saisisse _pourquoi_., Je ne reviendrai sûrement pas avant la fin de l'année.

Ce qui expliquait le nombre de valises.

-Je vous souhaite un bon voyage, dans ce cas., Will ne put que répondre.

La femme le fixa quelques instants supplémentaires, hésita, puis secoua la tête avant de replacer son sac à main sur son épaule, et s'avança jusqu'aux portes d'ascenseur.

Will la suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les deux portes métalliques.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aujourd'hui, Will., Dit la voix de Hannibal dans son dos.

S'arrachant à la contemplation de l'ascenseur, le brun se retourna lentement vers l'étudiant en médecine.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que son départ n'est pas de son fait ?

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-Peut-être que nous avons eu une conversation houleuse dans laquelle j'ai exprimé mon avis sur la façon dont elle t'avait traité la dernière fois. Et peut-être qu'elle a compris la légère menace en sous-entendu.

Will arqua un sourcil à son intention.

-Une menace ?

-Je n'aime pas les personnes discourtoises., Fut la seule explication que Hannibal lui donna.

Cela attira un sourire amusé à Will, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la raison de sa présence ici.

-Est-ce que tu as un livre de cuisine ?, Il demanda., J'ai besoin de vérifier une théorie.

Moins d'une dizaine de minute plus tard, Hannibal tendait à Will un épais et vieux livre de cuisine rédigé en français et ouvert à la bonne page.

Fébrile, Will laissa glisser ses yeux sur la liste des ingrédients nécessaires, avant qu'un sourire sincère n'éclaire son visage.

-Est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu as trouvé ce que tu es venu chercher ?, Demanda Hannibal qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Le mode opératoire, Hannibal., Il dit en relevant les yeux.

Puis, il tourna le livre dans ses mains pour que Hannibal puisse le voir.

-La digitaline n'est soluble que dans de l'alcool. Il n'y en avait pas dans l'organisme dans la victime., Il expliqua, ne pouvant empêcher l'excitation filtrer dans sa voix.

-Mais il y en a dans la préparation du dernier plat qu'il a mangé., Termina Hannibal, semblant partager son intérêt.

-Cela ne restera pourtant qu'au simple stade de l'hypothèse, tant que nous n'avons pas réussi à déterminer si cela est possible.

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de vérifier cette théorie, n'est-ce pas, Will ?, Dit Hannibal en refermant doucement le livre, ses doigts s'attardant sur la couverture.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir inquiet ou intrigué à l'idée que tu veuilles me pousser à commettre un meurtre., Il dit en inclinant sa tête.

-Pourquoi pas flatté ?, Dit Hannibal avant de lui faire signe de le suivre dans sa chambre.

-_Flatté_ ?, Rit presque Will.

Hannibal lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour seule explication et Will sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait déjà répondu à Hannibal que cela n'était pas à lui de décider du sort de quelqu'un, _puis_, qu'il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire ou ne pas faire en présence des assassins de ses parents. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas laisser son esprit s'aventurer dans cette direction depuis, mais là, dans l'appartement de Hannibal, l'idée le frappa.

_Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'une seule façon de vérifier cette théorie, n'est-ce pas, Will._

Il pouvait utiliser la digitaline qu'ils avaient fabriquée pour venger ses parents.

_Mieux, _il pouvait cuisiner une tourte à la viande en intégrant le poison dans la préparation, puis leur faire avaler, afin de vérifier si son hypothèse était probable, ou pas.

Le fait qu'il n'éprouve aucun remord et aucun sentiment de panique vis-à-vis de cette pensée aurait sûrement dû l'inquiéter.

Or, il ne pouvait songer qu'au fait qu'il n'avait pas créé de la digitaline dans la simple optique d'une curiosité scientifique. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se raconter pour se voiler la face.

-Will ?, Dit Hannibal en ramenant brutalement le brun sur terre.

Le brun croisa son regard, et dans les orbes ambrées de son vis-à-vis, Will comprit que Hannibal savait que ses paroles avaient finalement eu un impact sur lui.

-Viens, Will., Souffla doucement l'étudiant, et il ne put qu'obéir.

Lorsqu'il entra à la suite de Hannibal dans sa chambre, celui-ci était posté devant son bureau. Enlevant son manteau, Will le regarda tirer un porte document d'un tiroir, avant de l'ouvrir pour en sortir ce qui semblait être un tract ou une brochure. Avec un sourire, l'étudiant le lui passa et Will pu l'observer en détails. Le fond bleu d'un ciel que les parisiens ne voyaient que rarement, et la face d'un bâtiment en pierre composé d'un avant-corps central à colonnes ioniques et doriques superposées. Comme pour la quasi-totalité des édifices de Paris, celui-ci semblait familier à Will, sans pour autant qu'il sache si cela était vrai ou non.

-Il s'agit de l'hôtel de Rohan., Expliqua Hannibal., C'est ici que sont conservées les archives nationales sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

-Je pensais que toute les archives avaient été transférées en Allemagne en vu du procès de Nuremberg, et qu'elles y étaient toujours ?

-C'est peut-être le cas en ce qui concerne les dossiers concernant la Schutzstaffel ou Waffen-SS, mais c'était la Wehrmacht qui était présente à Paris lors de son occupation., Expliqua Hannibal., Leurs cas n'ont été que mentionnés lors du procès. Cela fut suffisant pour une condamnation, mais tout le monde était conscient du fait qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes à traiter.

-Tu penses que ce sont eux, les responsables de la mort de mes parents ?, Demanda Will.

-Je ne peux pas en être certain., Répondit prudemment l'étudiant., Mais puisque les archives sont toujours à Paris, cela mérite peut-être de s'y pencher.

Will abaissa de nouveau son regard sur la façade à l'architecture baroque qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Je suppose que l'accès à ces archives sont interdites au commun des mortels ?, Demanda le brun avec un début de sourire sur les lèvres.

-Exact., Répondit Hannibal., Heureusement pour toi, tu entretiens une amitié profonde avec le dernier héritier vivant de la famille Lecter., Il ajouta, son pouce passant sur la chevalière qu'il portait toujours à la main droite.

-Et en quoi cela est un avantage dans ce pays ?, Demanda Will en haussant un sourcil, choisissant volontairement de ne pas corriger Hannibal sur la définition de leur relation.

-Tout est possible en France, du moment que l'on dispose d'assez de pouvoir et que l'on sait déplacer ses pions avec adresse.

-Dois-je comprendre par là que tu sais des choses qui risquent de compromettre certaines personnes haut placées, si elles ne décident pas de fermer les yeux pendant que nous ferons un détour par les archives ? Comme avec le gardien de ton école ?

Les doigts de Hannibal effleurèrent la joue de Will, alors qu'il remettait en place une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille. Inconsciemment, le brun se pencha vers lui.

-C'est bien Will, tu apprends vite., Le félicita Hannibal, avec une voix qui se situait entre la fierté et la satisfaction.

-Un jour ton arrogance te fera défaut, tu le sais, ça ?

-Si ce jour doit venir, j'espère que tu seras là pour en apprécier le spectacle.

Un sourire.

-Ce serait mal me connaitre.

-Assurément.

-Que dirais-tu de cuisiner australien, aujourd'hui ?, Demanda Will, tenant toujours d'une main le livre de cuisine.

Hannibal sembla comprendre où il voulait en venir, parce que son regard s'alluma d'une lueur que Will n'avait encore jamais vue.

-J'en dis que, il doit bien y avoir une bouteille de Cognac, quelque part.

.

.

Will pouvait dire à la façon dont Hannibal manipulait son couteau, que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il cuisinait. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste _habitué _à manier des objets tranchants. La lame découpait la chair rouge des différentes viandes comme s'il s'agissait de beurre mou, dans un geste répétitif, en accord avec l'air de Bach qui résonnait doucement dans l'appartement. Will avait ses propres tâches à accomplir, mais son attention était entièrement focalisée sur le rythme presque hypnotique que créait le couteau à chaque fois que celui-ci entrait en collision avec le bois de la planche à découper.

_Clac. Clac. Clac. _

Il avait déjà vu l'étudiant pratiquer une autopsie sur le corps noyé d'un homme. Il l'avait vu plonger ses mains gantées dans les entrailles sans aucune hésitation pour en sortir des organes afin de les analyser. Will ne pouvait s'aider, mais son imagination superposa les deux images. Il cilla, et l'espace d'un instant, ce n'était plus de la _viande _que Hannibal coupait avec tant de raffinement.

Mais le foie de l'homme qui avait été tué par sa femme, quelques semaines plus tôt.

_Clac. Clac. Clac._

La soudaine accélération de sa respiration, fit lever les yeux à l'étudiant, qui suspendit son couteau au-dessus de la chair rouge.

De la _viande rouge_.

-Tout va bien, Will ?

Son ton semblait réellement soucieux, et l'impression de Will disparut. Il ne lui en resta qu'un sentiment fugace. Mais, il était conscient de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était aussi parfaitement à même de dire que tout ceci ne faisait pas partie de son subconscient seul, mais de celui de Hannibal, également.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais cuisiner., Il répondit simplement, baissant de nouveau les yeux pour retourner à la découpe de l'échalote et de l'oignon qui attendaient ses soins.

-Lorsque j'étais enfant, je me souviens avoir passé beaucoup de temps dans les cuisines à observer notre chef préparer les repas., Il commença à expliquer., Puis, ma tante m'a enseigné que la cuisine était un art, et que dans certaines cultures, elle avait une plus grande importance que le simple fait d'avoir un but nourricier.

D'un geste habile, il transféra les morceaux de bœuf de sa planche à découper à un saladier en verre, déjà rempli de moitié par les deux-cents grammes de veau nécessaires à la recette, à l'aide de son couteau.

-Avant la fin de la guerre, je ne me souviens pas avoir vécu sans ressentir les effets de la faim., Will avoua à mi-mot, ressentant de façon illogique de la _honte._

S'il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise dans cet appartement luxueux qui lui rappelait à chaque regard le faussé social qui le séparait de Hannibal, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas se sentir complètement neutre lorsqu'il devait parler de tout cela devant quelqu'un. Pire, lorsque son interlocuteur était Hannibal Lecter.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cela, Will., Dit son vis-à-vis comme s'il avait pu lire le cheminement de ses pensées juste en l'observant., J'ai connu la faim le temps d'un hiver, et je n'ose imaginer ce que cela a dû être pour toi, et ta famille.

Une pause.

-Tu devrais te sentir fier d'avoir survécu, Will.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de consulter tous les mois un psychiatre pour savoir qu'une part de lui n'était pas encore sortie de l'espace du placard et qu'il n'en sortirait peut-être jamais.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de cela, qu'il pouvait se tenir si près de Hannibal sans trembler, qu'il pouvait envisager un meurtre sans rien ressentir qu'une impatience malsaine.

-Tu as peut-être raison., Il conclut, ne voulant plus s'étaler sur ce sujet pour le moment.

Hannibal comprit le message, et hocha simplement la tête, avant de reprendre le rythme de découpage qu'il avait abandonné, s'attaquant cette fois-ci, au lard.

_Clac. Clac. Clac._

Après s'être lavé les mains, Will se saisit de la bouteille en verre qui contenait le liquide ambré qui lui faisait tant penser aux yeux de Hannibal, parfois. Versant doucement l'alcool dans un doseur, il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait le jour où il pourrait y verser les cristaux de digitaline. Lorsqu'ils les verraient se dissoudre et se fondre dans le liquide ambré.

Peut-être qu'il y tremperait son doigt pour vérifier que la toxine était bien amère, et si le cognac suffisait à masquer son goût ?

_Peut-être. _

-J'ai dis à Margot que je ne pouvais accéder à sa demande., Commença Will, beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient de mettre la tourte dans le four à gaz.

-Vraiment ?, Demanda Hannibal en lui adressant un regard.

-J'avais dit que je le ferai, non ?

-Mais rien ne t'y obligeait, hormis ma seule requête.

Sa voix était basse, et Will ne put que songer que la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ce timbre si particulier, que prenait Hannibal parfois pour lui parler, ils étaient tous les deux dans un placard, entourés par l'obscurité.

-J'ai préféré choisir un jeu stimulant, à une intrigue sans profondeur., Dit Will, en gardant stratégiquement ses yeux rivés sur le four.

-D'aucun dirait que ton choix est plus qu'irrationnel., Fit remarquer l'étudiant.

Will sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

-Qui a dit que je l'étais ?

* * *

¹ : « _Then sighing, said the other, 'Have thy will, / I am the Love that dare not speak its name.' » _Extrait du recueil _1894 poem_ et du poème _two loves_ (deux amours) de Lord Alfred Douglas, publié pour la première fois dans _The Chamelon_ en Décembre 1894.

NDA : L'ouvrage traduit étant considéré comme rare / épuisé, il est très difficile de se procurer un exemplaire et j'ai donc dû faire une adaptation moi-même de cette phrase. Ici, Alfred Douglas utilise une périphrase négative qui montre la difficulté de parler (avec des mots écrits) de l'amour homosexuel. On notera aussi que ce poème a été utilisé contre Oscar Wilde durant son procès (parce qu'il était gay), comme les deux auteurs étaient amants.

* * *

Un bon point pour toute les personnes qui, au chapitre précédent, ont devinés que notre Hannibal international était à l'origine de la venue des surveillants et qui a donc entrainé la fameuse scène du placard.

Anyway, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre même s'il m'a prit énormément de temps, notamment parce que je me suis battu avec les archives nationales françaises, si bien que j'étais a deux (2) doigts d'aller toquer à la porte de Macron pour avoir les informations dont j'avais besoin.

.

.

Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs


	5. Chapter 5

**( Notes et blabla en fin de chapitre. )**

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 5

.

Paris, Avril 1953

.

Hannibal n'avait pas menti. Être le dernier héritier vivant de la famille Lecter avait ses avantages, comme par exemple pouvoir accéder aux archives nationales françaises et, surtout, lorsque cette personne était Hannibal, avec une capacité hors du commun à connaître des secrets sur les grands de ce monde ; ce qui était surprenant, car la seule chose que Will savait sur la famille de son partenaire de crime était que l'oncle – le frère de son père – qui l'avait recueilli, était un artiste célèbre.

Assurément, il devait y avoir autre chose. Que ni le grand public, ni Will ne savait – et dont il doutait pouvoir savoir un jour.

Cela faisait partie intégrante du mystère que le lithuanien prenait grand soin d'entretenir. Il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, mais le brun savait que c'était la vérité.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je serais prêt à donner pour entendre ce que tu sais sur l'archiviste supérieur, pour qu'il nous laisse accéder à des dossiers interdits., Dit néanmoins Will alors qu'il refermait la portière de la Peugeot 403 affutée du lumineux « taxi » sur son toit noir.

La loi qui rendait leur utilisation obligatoire venait tout juste d'être adoptée et Will ne s'était pas attendu à les voir en circulation aussi rapidement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montait dans une voiture, mais c'était la première fois qu'il prenait un taxi.

Hannibal – étant Hannibal – ne s'abaisserait jamais à prendre le métro, peu importe la ville où il se trouvait.

Will avait arqué un sourcil dans un début de sourire amusé et son vis-à-vis l'avait fixé du regard, le défiant de faire le moindre commentaire.

Le sourire du brun s'était accentué, mais il n'avait rien ajouté de plus.

-Si tu es prêt à risquer quelque chose., Commença Hannibal., Peut-être que je pourrai consentir à te dire ce que je sais pour satisfaire ta curiosité.

Will ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses sens s'éveiller, comme à chaque fois que Hannibal le menaçait de la sorte.

-Je suppose que je n'aurai pas le droit de choisir ce que je devrai te donner en échange, n'est-ce pas ?, Il demanda néanmoins, les yeux plissés.

-Effectivement., Répondit simplement l'étudiant., Où serait le plaisir, sinon ?, Il ajouta, avant de le guider vers l'entrée de l'ancien hôtel particulier, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le bas de son dos.

Will s'offrit le temps d'une inspiration pour imaginer ce que cela serait, de courir le risque de ralentir son rythme pour accentuer la – trop – légère pression qu'il ressentait à travers l'épaisseur de sa chemise.

Puis, il expira, et cela passa.

L'hôtel Rohan – situé 87 rue Vieille du Temple, dans le troisième arrondissement – n'était pas le bâtiment le plus impressionnant de Paris, mais sa façade avait un charme que sa mère aurait été en mesure d'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Pas lui.

Will voyait en ces colonnes et en ces murs de pierre, le coffre qui enfermait potentiellement le secret de l'identité des assassins de ses parents. Il n'aurait pu s'attarder sur la beauté du lieu et la verdure de son jardin, même s'il l'avait voulu.

-Que fera-t-on, si jamais on ne trouve rien ici ?, Il demanda, alors que son regard se posait sur les lourdes portes en bois sculptées de l'entrée.

-On cherchera ailleurs., Répondit Hannibal, sans que Will parvienne à entendre une quelconque hésitation ou les prémisses d'une lassitude future.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'ils feraient _ensuite _s'ils ne trouvaient toujours pas, mais le battant droit de la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme longiligne portant un costume trois pièces. La main de Hannibal quitta son dos et Will serra le poing pour s'empêcher de la retenir. Cela aurait été totalement inconscient et des plus ridicules. Le brun refusait de se ridiculiser devant son partenaire de crime de quelque façon que ce soit.

-Monsieur Lecter., Commença l'homme en lui tendant une main, que le lithuanien saisit presque immédiatement., C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir., Continua l'homme, sans jamais lui accorder un regard.

-Le plaisir est partagé., Répondit Hannibal., Je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de nous ouvrir les portes de vos archives.

Son ton, tout comme son sourire, rappelait à Will les premiers échanges qu'ils avaient eu, dans la bibliothèque de l'Ecole de Médecine. Ses manières mielleuses et flatteuses laissaient penser que l'homme des archives avait eu l'incroyable amabilité d'avoir accepté la requête de Hannibal, alors que tous étaient conscient que ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité.

L'homme, bien que d'apparence détendue, avait desserré le nœud de sa cravate et sa paupière droite était agitée de spams. Et Will savait que Hannibal en était parfaitement conscient, lui aussi.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre., Dit le conservateur en indiquant le couloir de droite d'un geste de son bras.

Will n'était pas particulièrement offensé que l'homme l'occulte complètement de la conversation bateau qu'il entretenait avec Hannibal, le noyant çà et là d'anecdotes sur l'architecture du bâtiment ou sur les techniques mises en place afin de conserver l'encre et le papier des effets du temps et de la lumière. A vrai dire, le brun était particulièrement enchanté de ne pas avoir à mener le côté social de tout ceci. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise dans la communication avec autrui – surtout lorsqu'il fallait échanger avec des personnes d'un certain milieu – et fort heureusement, Hannibal semblait parfaitement à son aise dans cette tâche.

Pourtant, Will pouvait sentir un certain _agacement _venant de Hannibal, le plongeant dans la perplexité la plus totale.

Son _ami _semblait être le genre de personne à ressentir de la satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir un moyen de pression sur une autre personne et se faire traiter en roi de ce fait.

-Et voici donc la salle où nous gardons toutes les archives parisiennes de mille neuf-cent trente à mille neuf-cent cinquante., Dit le conservateur en leur ouvrant des portes blanches avec des moulures bleues., Les dossiers sont rangés par date.

-Merci beaucoup., Dit Hannibal avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de vrai., Nous ferons appel à vous si nous avons besoin d'aide.

L'homme pinça les lèvres, apparemment peu enthousiaste à l'idée que Hannibal le congédie de la sorte. Le sourire de l'étudiant s'accentua, et le conservateur finit par hocher la tête avant de tourner les talons et de fermer les portes derrière lui.

-Je suis vraiment tenté d'accepter ta proposition pour savoir ce que tu sais sur cet homme pour qu'il donne l'air d'être prêt à embrasser tes chaussures si tu le lui demandais., Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Will.

-Tu crois ?, Demanda Hannibal qui semblait sérieusement en train de considérer la question.

Le brun répondit d'un « hm hm » alors qu'il faisait un tour sur lui-même pour observer les grandes allées de la pièce avec plus de précision.

-Cela resterait une demande dérisoire, en comparaison de ce qu'il mérite réellement pour t'avoir traité avec autant d'impolitesse.

-C'est donc cela qui t'a agacé ?, Demanda le brun en lui accordant un regard., Cela n'est pourtant pas surprenant, Hannibal. C'est toi qui détiens du pouvoir, pas moi.

-Tu es avec moi, alors cela est du pareil au même.

Will ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire avant de la refermer, sachant qu'il ne trouverait rien de concret pour contredire sa conclusion.

-Mettons-nous au travail., Il marmonna en enlevant sa veste pour la disposer sur le dossier d'une chaise contre les longues tables destinées à l'étude.

Le rire léger de Hannibal lui répondit, et Will sentit sa respiration se faire plus légère, à mesure que l'humeur de son vis-à-vis s'allégeait. Il savait dans une certaine mesure que Hannibal ne s'en prendrait jamais à lui, mais il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de calquer ses émotions sur celles du lithuanien, et le sentir si tendu le rendait nerveux.

Secouant la tête pour recentrer ses pensées, Will fixa le cartel d'_avril mille neuf-cent trente et un_ et entreprit de faire défiler les mois et les années. Il tenta de maîtriser son empressement à mesure qu'il approchait de l'année mille neuf cent quarante-deux.

-Hannibal., Il appela alors que les dossiers en carton changeaient de couleur, passant de vert à bleu.

_Janvier._

_Février._

_Mars._

Will ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Hannibal près de lui. Son index continuant de suivre les indications des lettres plastifiées.

_Juillet._

_Août._

_Septembre._

Lorsque son doigt s'arrêta sur _Novembre_, Will prit une inspiration. Pour ce mois de cette année, il y avait deux dossiers, épais d'une trentaine de centimètres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hannibal, avant de prendre l'un des dossiers, laissant son partenaire se charger du second. Puis, il tira la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé son manteau, et sortit le premier rapport. Il survola les feuilles, et une migraine menaça de pointer le bout de son nez lorsqu'il observa le nombre de rapports tapés à la machine, mélangés avec les notes manuscrites.

Avec un soupire, le brun passa sa main dans ses boucles, avant de jeter un regard à Hannibal.

-Tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu placer des index dans ces gros et épais dossiers ?, Il dit en appuyant sa joue dans sa main., Comme « complot gouvernemental » ou « opération très secrète pour tuer Monsieur et Madame Graham » ?

-Ce serait beaucoup trop simple, voyons Will. Les réponses doivent se mériter., Répondit simplement Hannibal, avec le calme et la retenue qui le caractérisait si bien.

-J'aurai dû me douter que tu aurais une réponse très philosophique à me donner, Hannibal., Dit Will, un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

-La philosophie peut aider les hommes à comprendre comment le monde fonctionne et comment ils sont au fond d'eux., Répondit l'étudiant en commençant à éplucher les rapports.

-Es-tu certain d'étudier la médecine ?, Lança Will en arquant un sourcil.

-J'aime diversifier mes centres d'intérêts., Il répondit en croisant son regard, ses lèvres s'étirant dans un sourire qui fit se tendre Will.

-Ah, vraiment ?, Il s'entendit répondre, sans avoir décidé de s'il était judicieux _ou pas _d'encourager Hannibal dans ce sens alors qu'ils étaient au cœur des archives nationales françaises.

Il pouvait presque se l'imaginer. Son dos heurtant la surface solide de la table en bois, le poids du corps de Hannibal sur lui, ses dents transperçant l'épiderme de la peau de son cou, son sang fusant, rouge et épais.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un ridicule écart pour que cette vision devienne réalité, et qu'elle n'attendait que l'accord de Will pour s'embraser.

Un jour, il mourrait au contact des flammes que ce brasier engendrerait, il le savait. Et même si ce fait était une certitude, cela ne voulait pas dire que Will avait le désir de se consumer trop rapidement, non. Son changement en cendres serait le résultat d'une longue et lente combustion.

-Tu serais surpris., Répondit Hannibal.

-Je n'en doute pas., Dit Will avant de prendre une inspiration et de baisser les yeux sur les dossiers.

.

.

Le soleil était en train de décliner dans le ciel, poussant Will à se lever pour allumer les deux lampes de bureau de leur table. Son dos et ses jambes étaient engourdis, ses yeux fatigués et sa patience épuisée depuis l'heure précédente.

Il en était même à se demander ce qui le poussait à vouloir continuer, au risque de ne rien trouver et d'avoir perdu du temps stupidement. Est-ce qu'il était animé du seul désir de se venger des assassins de ses parents, _ou _est-ce que c'était l'idée même de tuer quelqu'un qui le motivait à ne pas abandonner ?

Le fait qu'il ne puisse dire laquelle des deux solutions était la bonne en disait long sur la véritable réponse.

_Est-ce que Hannibal s'en doutait déjà ?_

Très probablement.

Son _ami _avait la faculté agaçante de deviner ses états d'esprit avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Remarque très ironique, venant de quelqu'un comme lui.

-Will, j'ai trouvé.

La voix – étonnamment hésitante – de Hannibal le sortit de ses pensées et le brun revint vers lui. Le plus âgé tenait devant lui une simple feuille et la contemplait d'un air dubitatif. Lorsque Will tendit la main pour la prendre, Hannibal l'en empêcha en l'éloignant.

Le brun marqua une pause, la main toujours en suspens vers le lithuanien. Il ramena lentement son bras le long de son corps, tachant de ne pas laisser la frustration le gagner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ce papier, Hannibal ?, Il demanda, s'obligeant à contrôler l'intonation de sa voix.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tes parents ont été assassinés, Will ?, Demanda Hannibal au lieu de répondre.

Sa question le déconcerta bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

-Pas exactement., Il avoua., J'ai toujours supposé qu'ils étaient résistants ou du moins, qu'ils les avaient aidés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Pourquoi ce ne serait pas parce qu'ils étaient juifs ?

Will fronça les sourcils :

-Parce que je ne me souviens pas de les avoir déjà vu porter une putain d'étoile jaune sur leurs vêtements., Il répondit avec plus de fermeté que prévu.

-William., Fut le seul avertissement que Hannibal lui donna, son regard lui ordonnant de contrôler son langage et son attitude.

Fermant les yeux pour prendre une inspiration, Will tira sur les fils invisibles de son don pour s'imprégner du calme et du détachement qui imprégnait son vis-à-vis.

-Pardon., Il souffla, quelques secondes plus tard, en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

Hannibal l'observa quelques instants supplémentaires avant de dire :

-Ta mère était allemande, Will.

Le silence s'abattit entre eux.

-Je te demande pardon ?, Articula lentement le brun.

-Ta mère était une ancienne espionne Allemande, envoyée en France avant son invasion pour fournir des informations à ses dirigeants.

Will cilla, alors qu'il sentait doucement le monde s'effriter autour de lui.

-Ce n'est pas – ça ne correspond pas., Il commença avant de finalement comprendre.

Hannibal observa les différents sentiments traverser son visage sans prononcer un seul mot, laissant à Will le temps d'encaisser, de saisir l'ampleur de tout ce que cela voulait dire.

_Will n'était pas le fils de sa mère._

Lentement, son dos glissa le long du mur, et il leva la tête pour observer les moulures du haut plafond. Silencieusement, Hannibal vint se glisser à ses côtés, la feuille toujours dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué sur ce rapport, Hannibal.

Il avait besoin d'entendre le plus vieux le dire, car il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de le lire lui-même – et il doutait aussi que le conservateur apprécie qu'une archive soit malencontreusement détruite.

-Certains passages ont été noircis pour éviter la compréhension des noms et des mots., Dit Hannibal pour le prévenir, avant de commencer la lecture.

.

.

**Opération :**Crépuscule

**Cible :**Oksana Astankova

**Groupe d'intervention** : Novembre Rouge

L'agent Astankova, en mission pour l'Allemagne, s'est vu trahir son pays en se compromettant avec un civil français du nom de _.

De ce fait, et à cause des secrets militaires et du caractère confidentiel de sa présence sur le territoire français, l'agent sera exécuté, elle et l'intégralité des habitants qui composent le foyer du numéro _ de la rue _ à Paris, dans la nuit du 12 au 13 Novembre 1942.

.

.

-Novembre Rouge ?, Demanda Will, le front contre l'épaule de Hannibal.

-Les militaires ont un certain sens du dramatique lorsqu'il s'agit de donner des noms de code., Répondit le lithuanien en haussant les épaules.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible de les retrouver malgré ça ?

Hannibal resta un instant silencieux, et Will comprit qu'il hésitait – ou qu'il preparait quelque chose.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours les tuer ? Malgré ce que tu as appris ?

_Bien que ta mère ne soit pas ta véritable mère ?_

-Ma détermination n'a pas changé., Répondit le brun avec un rire sans joie.

-Bien., Répondit son partenaire avant de tendre le bras pour toucher ses boucles brunes., Parce que je sais comment les retrouver.

-Est-ce que tu vas me répondre, si je te demande comment est-ce que tu vas t'y prendre ?

-Non., Il répondit et Will pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa voix.

-J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

.

.

Allongé sur l'un des divans du salon de l'appartement de Hannibal, Will faisait tourner le flacon qui contenait les cristaux de digitaline entre son pouce et son index. Le brun pouvait entendre le son régulier du fusain noir que Hannibal manipulait depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, depuis le fauteuil où il était assis non loin.

Will ne savait pas ce que l'autre était en train de dessiner, mais il pouvait sentir son regard se poser sur lui toutes les trois minutes, alors il supposait que c'était lui.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé le matin-même chez son _ami _et que celui-ci tenait entre son index et son majeur une demi-feuille pliée, contenant l'écriture manuscrite du nom des trois militaires ayant participé à l'opération Novembre Rouge, ainsi que leur adresse de résidence actuelle, Will avait contemplé Hannibal et finalement avait dit :

-D'accord, demande-moi tout ce que tu veux.

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Will s'était attendu à _tout _sauf à entendre Hannibal lui demander de prendre place sur le divan, et de ne plus bouger. Il ne lui avait toujours pas expliqué comment il procédait pour avoir autant de moyens de pression, mais Will savait que Hannibal était un homme d'honneur – du moins, il aimait penser que c'était le cas – et il savait qu'il aurait sa réponse en temps et en heure.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?, Il lança à la place, inclinant la tête pour observer le lithuanien.

Hannibal suspendit sa main au-dessus de son carnet, le morceau de branche de saule carbonisé en vase clos, en équilibre entre son index et son majeur, comme il aurait tenu une cigarette. Il releva les yeux pour croiser son regard, et Will pouvait sentir son calme de façade, semblable à l'eau d'une mer calme, alors que l'orage grondait au loin.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas., Continua le brun., Mais tu es particulièrement doué pour dissimuler ta véritable nature, Hannibal.

L'étudiant eut un sourire amusé :

-Je ne savais pas que mon cas se révèlerait être particulièrement épineux pour toi.

-Je t'en prie, pas de fausse modestie., Contra Will en haussant les sourcils., C'es toi, qui a dit lors de notre première rencontre que je finirai par te trouver intéressant.

-_Mea culpa_, Will., Répondit son vis-à-vis sans avoir l'air désolé du tout.

-Alors ?, Relança le brun, conscient que Hannibal essayait de l'entraîner dans une tout autre conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que cela engendrerait, si je disais oui ?

Will contempla le plafond, fixant la rosace qui marquait l'emplacement du lustre en cristal soufflé.

-De la curiosité, principalement.

-Est-ce la perspective de mettre fin aux jours des assassins de tes… parents et qui te rend soudainement si interrogatif sur la question ?, Demanda Hannibal en reprenant son œuvre là où il l'avait laissé.

-Peut-être., Il dit avant de se redresser, ignorant le coup de langue désapprobateur de son ami.

-Je répondrai à tes questions si tu réponds aux miennes, Will.

-Je ne savais pas que notre relation était à présent basée sur un échange de bons procédés., Souligna Will.

-Ne dit-on pas qu'il y a un début à tout ?, Contra Hannibal, l'amusement filtrant dans sa voix.

Will retint un grognement avant de soupirer :

-Lorsque j'étais à l'orphelinat, le père qui était en charge de la gestion du lieu utilisait sa fille pour qu'elle lui ramène des jeunes filles qui lui ressemblaient. Il les emmenait ensuite à la cave pour les violer et ensuite les tuer., Commença le brun, ses yeux résolument posés sur les mains toujours en mouvement de Hannibal., Je savais ce qu'il faisait sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait cela. C'était la première fois que j'étais confronté à un prédateur quelqu'un pour qui la guerre n'avait aucune influence sur sa volonté de tuer., Il marqua une pause., Mon professeur de psychologie criminelle nous a demandé un jour si, à notre avis, on naissait tueur ou si on le devenait. J'ai longtemps cru qu'on devenait un tueur, à cause de conditions et de situations particulières. Mais maintenant j'ai réalisé que chaque être humain avait en soi cette faculté de tuer ses semblables. La personne choisit juste si oui ou non, elle décide de céder à cette pulsion.

Hannibal, qui avait quitté des yeux son carnet pour le fixer, le laissa continuer, et venir à sa conclusion.

-Je n'ai jamais songé réellement à me venger de ce que ces Allemands ont fait aux personnes qui m'ont élevé. Mais toi, Hannibal, depuis le jour où l'on s'est rencontré, tu me pousses dans cette direction, me laissant penser que j'ai pris cette décision par moi-même, alors que tu m'as guidé pour me placer là où tu voulais que je sois. Alors… Je crois que je suis en droit de te demander si tu as déjà tué quelqu'un, et si tu essaies de me faire devenir comme toi.

Le silence qui accompagna sa dernière phrase s'épaissit, alors que Hannibal quittait son fauteuil pour se lever, et s'avancer jusqu'à lui. Will, n'avait jamais réellement eu peur de lui. Il lui avait déjà posé la question, et même si le brun avait répondu qu'il aurait été idiot de ne pas le craindre, il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti en _danger_ en sa présence.

Il réalisa – sans que cela ne le surprenne vraiment – que cela n'était pas non plus le cas, même lorsque la main du lithuanien se referma sur son cou et qu'il le plaqua de force de nouveau contre le divan, le dominant de sa hauteur.

La pression n'était pas assez forte pour lui faire mal, mais elle était suffisante pour que Hannibal, avec ses connaissances en médecine, soit en mesure de pouvoir contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Et Will savait que l'étudiant n'avait pas manqué de noter la soudaine accélération de celui-ci.

-Dis-moi, Will., Commença doucement Hannibal., Si j'avais vraiment tué quelqu'un de mes propres mains, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait croire que c'était une idée judicieuse d'énoncer tes soupçons devant moi ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de dire que c'était une idée judicieuse, Hannibal., Articula Will, le cœur battant, mais le corps résolument détendu et _docile _sous les mains de son vis-à vis.

Will sentit la prise de Hannibal se resserrer contre son cou et une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Lorsque j'avais treize ans, j'ai tué le bouché de mon ancien village., Commença le lituanien, tout en diminuant la pression pour permettre à Will de respirer., C'était une personne avec des manières déplorables et dont l'existence constituait à elle seule un gaspillage d'oxygène. Un jour, il s'est montré particulièrement impoli envers ma tante, alors, un après-midi où j'avais volé son katana, je l'ai éventré.

A présent, le pouce de Hannibal caressait distraitement le creux de la nuque de Will, dans un geste lent, presque tendre. Et Will savait – _il savait_ – que cela n'était pas sain, que toute cette situation n'était pas normale, mais il ne pouvait – _ne voulait pas_ – s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas la force de lutter contre la langueur qui habitait son corps lorsque Hannibal posait ses doigts sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas la capacité de songer à s'éloigner, même lorsque son vis-à vis lui avouait un meurtre. Surtout, lorsqu'il lui avouait un meurtre. Car il n'avait jamais l'air plus intéressant, et passionné, que dans ce moment-là.

-Tu peux m'accuser de t'avoir manipulé pour arriver à mes fins., Continua Hannibal., Et tu aurais raison de le faire, car ce n'est rien de plus que la vérité. Mais, je n'ai fait qu'attiser la personne que tu es vraiment, Will. Je n'ai rien fait de plus.

-Tu as fait quelque chose en plus, nous le savons tous les deux.

Et Will savait que Hannibal comprendrait qu'il ne parlait plus de son envie de tuer les assassins de ses parents.

-Il fallait que je m'assure que tu restes à mes côtés.

Will savait qu'il était trop tard pour tenter de dissimuler le soudain changement de son rythme cardiaque. S'il était simple pour lui d'afficher un visage dénué de toute émotion, il était néanmoins beaucoup plus difficile de rendre son expression crédible lorsque Hannibal avait toujours ses doigts à portée de sa jugulaire.

-Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression, au cours de ces dernières semaines, que je voulais être autre part sur la planète, Hannibal ? Tu es intrigué par moi ? Eh bien, sache que la réciprocité est vraie.

-Intrigué ? Ne devrais-tu pas être _effrayé _?

-Tu n'es pas le genre de monstre qui m'effraie, Hannibal., Il dit, comme s'il était désolé d'apprendre cet état de fait à son vis-à vis.

L'étudiant eut un sourire.

-Je savais que tu étais _cette _personne., Il répondit simplement, sur un ton étrangement solennel.

-Quel genre de personne ?

-Le genre à être gratifié de la précieuse capacitée à pouvoir me voir, moi, sans être effrayé. Sans trembler., Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, doucement, comme un murmure., _Mano lobis._

Si Will ne comprenait pas le lithuanien, il était cependant assez intelligent pour en saisir son sens, ou du moins, tout ce que ce mot semblait englober pour Hannibal.

Le brun leva sa main, jusqu'à toucher celle de l'étudiant toujours sur son cou. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il ne serait plus seul à présent, qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt dans les ténèbres parce que Will n'était pas à l'aise avec cet exercice, n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée de formuler à voix haute des mots pour donner forme à ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il savait aussi que Hannibal était parfaitement apte à comprendre ce que ce simple geste signifiait, et ce qu'il engendrerait dans le futur. Alors, le silence était suffisant.

-Est-ce que tu aimes l'art, Will ?, Demanda soudainement Hannibal, quittant le divan pour permettre au brun de se redresser.

-Tout le monde apprécie l'art, non ?, Il répondit, tentant de comprendre où l'esprit d Hannibal l'avait entrainé.

-Certes, mais je te demande à toi, si tu apprécies l'art, Will.

-Je n'ai pas eu énormément de temps ni le loisir de m'y consacrer depuis la mort de mes parents., Il répondit., Mais j'en apprécie une certaine forme, oui.

-Bien, parce que cela constituera la majeure partie de notre alibi pour la semaine de coupure., Il répondit, en sortant d'une de ses poches, un prospectus à l'image d'un tableau d'un paysage de campagne, avec une écriture blanche qui déclamait « _alte nationalgalerie ». _

_-_Dans une démarche de réconciliation franco-allemande, le musée national de Berlin organise une large exposition rassemblant des peintres allemands et français du dix-neuvième siècle.

-Et personne ne trouvera donc étrange que des étudiants français fassent le déplacement dans ce but., Conclut Will, sans cacher sa satisfaction – et sa surprise., Je savais que tu étais le genre de personne à régler le moindre petit détail.

-Le diable se cache dans les détails, Will.

-En parlant d'art., Reprit le brun., Est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer ce que tu étais en train de dessiner ?

Hannibal eut un sourire, tout en s'asseyant de nouveau dans son fauteuil.

-Je pensais que tu avais deviné que tu étais le sujet de mon œuvre.

-Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un comme toi se contente de reproduire ce qu'il voit.

Le lithuanien ne démentit ni ne confirma ses propos. A la place, il exposa au brun son dessin inachevé. Format paysage, Will était représenté allongé dans une position qu'il n'avait pas adoptée, le visage incliné vers le haut, un bras derrière la tête, effleurant ses cheveux. Des traits et un corps dans un style purement grec, les ombres de sa peau semblaient jouer avec la lumière provenant d'un rayon de lune qui transperçait les esquisses d'une nature.

-Il s'agit d'une adaptation du Sommeil d'Endymion de Anne-Louis Girodet., Expliqua Hannibal.

-Tu as dessiné la reproduction d'un tableau de mémoire ?, Demanda Will, les yeux plissés, tentant de faire resurgir ses souvenirs concernant la mythologie grecque.

-Je l'ai beaucoup observé au Musée du Louvre., Expliqua Hannibal., Et aussi, ce tableau est parfaitement exposé dans mon Palais Mental.

-Ton Palais Mental ?, Répéta bêtement Will.

Hannibal eut un sourire indulgent, comme s'il pardonnait au brun de ne pas tout savoir.

-C'est quelque chose que m'a appris un précepteur lorsque j'étais enfant., Expliqua le lithuanien., Cela marche comme une phrase mnémotechnique, à une plus grande échelle.

-Comment est-ce que cela fonctionne ?, Demanda le brun, sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son intérêt.

Hannibal l'étudia un instant, avant de ranger soigneusement son matériel à dessin. Puis, il se leva et fit un signe de tête à Will pour qu'il le suive.

La bibliothèque était l'un des endroits de l'appartement de Hannibal que Will préférait. Une voute céleste était peinte en trompe l'œil au plafond et les murs, d'un blanc doux, rendaient cette pièce sans fenêtre incroyablement lumineuse. Sur le sol, il y avait de grands tapis en fourrure, où Will avait pris l'habitude de passer les dernières semaines pour rédiger son compte-rendu sur l'affaire Taman Shud, pendant que Hannibal étudiait un de ses livres de sciences sur un des fauteuils, sa main effleurant parfois ses boucles brunes avant de tourner une page.

Cette fois-ci, Hannibal s'assit en tailleur sur l'un des tapis, et fit signe à Will de l'imiter. Lorsque le brun s'exécuta, l'étudiant eut un sourire et se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que le bout de leurs genoux puisse se toucher.

-Redresse ton dos et ferme les yeux.

Will arqua un sourcil dans sa direction, mais il détendit ses épaules, redressa sa posture et prit une inspiration tout en fermant les paupières.

-Je veux que tu te détendes et que tu visualises un lieu, une pièce dans un endroit, dont tu peux te représenter la disposition de chaque objet sans aucune hésitation.

Presque aussitôt, c'est l'obscurité du placard sous l'escalier qui le saisit, et il sentit l'intégralité de son corps se tendre, prémisse à présent familier des manifestations de son angoisse. Mais les mains de Hannibal se posèrent sur ses cuisses, permettant à son esprit de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin dans cette obscurité.

-Il faut que ce soit un lieu rassurant, Will.

Le brun eut un sourire amusé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de songer que c'était _impossible _pour lui de trouver un tel endroit. Il ne s'était jamais senti en sécurité quelque part depuis bien longtemps et il n'était plus sûr de connaître parfaitement les pièces du pavillon qui l'avait accueilli enfant.

-Quel est cet endroit, pour toi ?, Il demanda à Hannibal, sans vraiment savoir si son partenaire accepterait de lui répondre.

-Le boudoir de ma mère, dans notre château, en Lituanie., Répondit pourtant sans aucune hésitation Hannibal.

Soudain, Will se souvint, avec une mélancolie qu'il ignorait posséder, de la petite cuisine où sa mère – ou du moins, la personne qu'il avait considérée comme sa mère la majorité de sa vie – aimait passer du temps. Il pouvait visualiser la minuscule fenêtre qui ne pouvait pas être ouverte en grand, et qui laissait filtrer juste assez de lumière pour que la cuisine n'ait pas besoin d'être éclairée le jour. Il se remémora, lui, âgé de presque six ans, les jambes pendantes à cause du tabouret trop haut pour lui sur lequel son père l'avait perché, sa mère travaillant entre ses mains une pâte à gâteau. Se forçant à mettre de la distance entre lui et les émotions rattachées à ce lieu, il fit un effort particulier pour vider l'environnement de toute présence humaine, pour ne se retrouver qu'avec les objets qui en occupaient l'espace, même les fissures dans les murs, et les tâches d'humidités.

-C'est bon, je crois.

-Bien., Commença Hannibal., Cette pièce sera donc le point d'encrage de ton palais mental. Tu vas te forcer à y stocker tout ce que tu juges utile et que tu ne veux pas oublier. A mesure que tu évolueras, des pièces vont s'ajouter, et ton palais va s'agrandir.

-Combien de pièce comporte le tiens ?, Demanda Will sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il perçut le soufflement amusé de son vis-à-vis.

-Une vingtaine, à présent. Mais certaines pièces ne sont pas les plus accueillantes.

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de demander de _quoi _Hannibal parlait. Il s'autorisa finalement à ouvrir les yeux, et ne cilla pas lorsque son regard tomba directement dans celui ambré de son _ami._ C'est alors qu'il prit conscience que ses mains étaient toujours posées sur ses cuisses, et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour oublier une telle chose.

-Qui est-ce qui t'a appris cette méthode de mémorisation ?, Il préféra demander, au lieu de dire ou de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme par exemple, l'embrasser ou lui avouer que cela ne lui déplairait pas de ressentir ses mains autour de son cou.

-Un précepteur., Il répondit simplement, et le brun comprit que soit Hannibal n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était devenue cette personne, soit qu'elle était tout simplement morte en même temps que ses parents.

L'une comme l'autre raison, Will n'allait certainement pas lui poser la question pour en être certain. Alors à la place, il dit :

-Que se passera-t-il, si l'on se fait prendre ?

Pas qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, et pas qu'il songe qu'ils allaient se faire prendre. Hannibal était trop consciencieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait et Will bien trop prévenant pour qu'ils puissent ne pas prévoir tous les scénarios possibles. De plus, le brun doutait fortement que le cas de la soudaine disparition d'anciens soldats de l'armée nazis embarrassent l'Allemagne. Tout le monde conclurait – à raison – une vengeance, mais personne n'irait fouiller plus loin. Bien qu'en somme, un meurtre reste un meurtre, personne dans ce monde n'aurait suffisamment d'empathie pour ce genre d'individus.

-Tu penses que l'on se fera prendre ?, Demanda Hannibal en se penchant vers Will, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

Will serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de s'humidifier les lèvres.

-Non, je ne le pense pas, mais le risque zéro n'existe pas, Hannibal, je sais que tu en es aussi conscient que moi.

-Eh bien., Il commença, en dessinant des formes géométriques sur le tissu de son pantalon du bout de son ongle., Dans l'hypothèse où les autorités nous suspectent d'avoir commis un double homicide sur l'Etat Allemand, et toujours dans l'hypothèse où le gouvernement décide de nous extrader, on fuira en Amérique par un transatlantique sous de faux noms.

-Tu voudrais fuir l'Europe dans un paquebot ?, Demande Will en arquant un sourcil.

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela ajouterait un côté à la fois dramatique et romantique à la chose., Répondit son partenaire comme si cela allait de soi.

Will s'interdit de rougir.

-Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas deviner la réponse moi-même., Dit le brun en roulant des yeux.

A aucun moment il ne pensa à protester contre le fait que Hannibal semblait persuadé que Will le suivrait s'il décidait de quitter l'Europe. Parce que même s'il l'avait fait, ils savaient très bien tous les deux que cela n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'un mensonge.

.

.

Will savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir mal à l'aise, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de l'envahir alors qu'il observait les employés du train se charger à sa place de sa valise. Lorsqu'il avait fait la remarque qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper de la placer dans leur wagon lui-même, l'employé – un homme de la même tranche d'âge que lui, portant un uniforme bleu et noir –, lui avait lancé un regard parfaitement scandalisé par cette idée. Hannibal, lui – parfaitement à l'aise dans ce milieu, sans grande surprise de ce côté – s'était contenté de lui sourire, de cette façon si particulière que Will, même sans son don, pouvait en saisir l'amusement.

Et si le brun avait réussi à finir par se sentir à l'aise dans le milieu opulent qui composait l'appartement de Hannibal, naviguer entre toutes les personnes en costume trois pièces, ou en robe élégantes qui composaient les voyageurs de la Première Classe, lui donnait envie de se refugier en Troisième.

Ce n'est que lorsque Hannibal referma la porte de leur cabine – grande, spacieuse et qui pouvait assurément accueillir une dizaine de personne – que la respiration de Will se fit un peu moins compliquée et qu'il put se détendre.

-Je vais finir par dresser une liste de toutes les choses que je dois te rembourser, tu le sais ça ?, Il marmonna, son regard passant au travers de la large vitre sur sa gauche, observant les hommes et les femmes qui circulaient encore sur le quai de la Gare du Nord.

-Tu peux toujours l'écrire, si cela t'enchante, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour accepter un seul franc venant de ta part., Répondit simplement Hannibal en déboutonnant son long manteau, sans lui adresser un seul regard.

-J'irai les déposer directement à ton nom sur ton compte en banque, alors., Renchérit Will.

-Je mentionnerai à mes conseillers que je ne veux rien recevoir qui vienne de toi., Contra le plus vieux en croisant les jambes après s'être assis.

-Alors je glisserai des billets dans les nombreux livres de ta bibliothèque, et des années plus tard, lorsque tu tomberas dessus, tu auras oublié de qui ils provenaient et tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre que de les accepter.

Dans le reflet de la vitre, Will put voir son partenaire relever la tête pour le dévisager.

-C'est audacieux de ta part de penser que je vais oublier un jour quelque chose te concernant, William.

Le brun savait qu'il avait réglé la question plusieurs jours auparavant, une main serrée contre sa gorge, son dos plaqué contre la surface d'un divan. Il savait aussi que Hannibal savait très exactement à _quoi _il était en train de songer, lorsque son regard acéré croisa le sien.

_Puis soupirant, dit l'autre, aie ta volonté, je suis l'Amour qui n'ose point dire son nom._

La voix de Margot lui revint en mémoire avec une ironie plus que certaine. Il avait naïvement songé qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de placer un mot, un terme, sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hannibal, et sur le moment, cela lui semblait être vrai. Mais force est de constater que cela n'était finalement, pas tout à fait exacte.

Will évitait d'y songer, parce qu'il était _terrifié_ de ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentées de sa vie – des choses que Hannibal engendrait chez lui, juste en posant ses yeux sur lui. Juste en posant ses doigts sur lui.

Et, cela était une pensée si naïve et si indigne qu'il n'oserait jamais la prononcer à voix haute, Will ne se pensait pas capable de ressentir une chose comme il le faisait, pour quelqu'un d'autre que Hannibal.

Il ne se sentait pas capable non plus de supporter les images qui lui parvenaient de son partenaire de crime et qui lui hérissaient la peau du cou – alors qu'il était resté parfaitement immobile, ses dents loin de sa chaire – si elles venaient d'une autre personne.

-Combien d'heures va durer le voyage ?, Il s'entendit demander, sans même avoir songé à prononcer ces mots.

-Neuf heures., Répondit le plus âgé, son regard s'attardant sur les lèvres du brun, alors que celui-ci venait de mordre celle inférieur dans un geste incontrôlé.

Will se tourna vers Hannibal, cessant de le dévisager à travers le reflet de la vitre et la tension s'étira entre eux, si épais et si dense, que le brun pouvait presque en sentir le poids sur ses épaules. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant, il ouvrit la bouche, dans le but probable de désamorcer la situation – ou tout au contraire, de l'empirer – lorsqu'un coup raisonna contre la porte de leur cabine, le faisant sursauter.

Hannibal cilla, et leva les yeux vers un employé du train, qui se présenta comme étant le responsable du wagon des premières classes, avant de leur souhaiter un bon séjour et qu'il était à leur disposition s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Will ne fit ni l'effort, ni ne se donna la peine d'écouter, ou de réagir à ce discours. Il profita de ce temps qui lui était offert pour se reprendre et pour enchaîner les pensées désordonnées qui avaient pris position dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa tête contre le bois froid derrière-lui et inspira.

Il n'ouvrit de nouveau les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit le train se mettre en route et un sentiment entre le soulagement et le désappointement fusèrent dans ses veines, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Hannibal avait les yeux résolument fixés sur les pages de son livre.

* * *

Eh bien, bonne année je suppose ?

Et désolée de cette ** e** attente aussi, je suppose également.

Le fait est, que j'ai ce chapitre de corrigé et prêt à être publié depuis des mois. Mais que pour une raison que j'ignore à moitié, je me suis retrouvée dans l'incapacité physique de le poster tant que je n'avais pas réglé un dilemme que j'ai avec moi-même. Et que j'ai toujours. Le fait est que depuis que l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit que _peut-être _je pouvais tenter de faire publier cette histoire en la modifiant pour la détacher définitivement de l'univers de Thomas Harris, j'ai envie de terminer cette histoire d'une traite sans à la publier fragment par fragment.

Ironie du sort : c'est de savoir que je dois rendre des comptes à mes lecteurs ( vous ) qui me pousse à écrire de façon plus ou moins régulières ( plutôt moins que plus mais on a tous une vie, i guess.)

Aussi : Je ne suis qu'a 40% certaine d'être publié un jour quelque part avec cette histoire parce que je peux comprendre sans grand mal que les maisons d'éditions et le lectorat français n'est pas prêt à avoir entre les mains un thriller gay cannibale où la moralité du personnage principal frôle le niveau de la fosse des Mariannes.

Je suppose aussi que je pourrais juste faire un doigt d'honneur à tout cela et publier moi-même cette histoire comme l'auteur de All For The Game pour ceux qui voudront une version papier avec une jolie couverture et tout le reste mais hm, nous verrons.

.

.

Les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs


End file.
